


Конь бледный

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death or kinda like it, Drama, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-22 16:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: "...и вот, конь бледный, и на нем всадник, которому имя «смерть»; и ад следовал за ним; и дана ему власть над четвертою частью земли — умерщвлять мечом и голодом, и мором и зверями земными".Откр.6:7-8





	1. Всадник по имени Смерть

**Author's Note:**

> Я люблю Неа, как персонажа, хоть и плохо понимаю его. Его мотивы не раскрыты, его отношения к другим мало затронуты, его способности - не показаны вообще. Я пишу про Неа не в первый раз, и каждый раз он получается у меня разным. Может, после прочтения кто-то подумает, что в этом персонаже мало от Неа - и я не смогу с ней поспорить. Принимать такого Неа или нет - ваше дело. Моё - предупредить))

Стужа продуваемых ветрами коридоров этого места напоминала ей об Ордене.  
Как мало нужно, чтобы почувствовать дом рядом. Линали усмехнулась своим мыслям, сделала неуверенный шаг вперёд и ожидаемо наткнулась на препятствие. Канда смотрел на неё своим этим взглядом «я-же-говорил, чего ты ожидала?», но Линали была уверена — будь он на её месте, тоже бы полез проверять. Ей хотелось активировать Сапоги прямо там же, со сжатым в руке чемоданом, но она сдерживалась.  
— Это кирпичное здание, — прочистив горло, сообщил ей Канда. — Двери плотные, окна — тоже. При обычных обстоятельствах здесь не должно было быть такого сквозняка.  
Но когда они сталкивались с обычными обстоятельствами?  
Стихия ветра давно стала родненной Линали. Ветер высушил кожу на её лице, сделав её шелушащейся и колючей, ветер пробрался в уши и вымел оттуда глупые ненужные мысли. Ветер танцевал под каблуками её обуви и, отталкиваясь от них, бурными потоками летел во врагов, сметая их с пути. Этот ветер — чужеродный. Линали не могла никак почувствовать его на должном уровне, будто это не ветер вовсе.  
Она сказала об этом Канде; Канда ожидаемо поморщился, но позволил донести до себя очевидную мысль, что там — Чистая Сила, переманивающая ветер вокруг Линали на свою сторону. Жгучее чувство ревности к естественной стихии кололо Линали изнутри, и она постаралась избавиться от него — мешается. Мешает.  
— У меня сейчас кожу с лица сдует, — отшутилась она после очередной попытки зайти в круг. Чемодан стоял у двери, Канда стоял у двери. Чемодан грустно чернел своими потёртыми боками, Канда смотрел со снисходительным интересом.  
— Да сбей ты этот… купол своими Сапогами уже, — хмыкнул он, скрестив руки на груди. Линали посмотрел на него с сомнением.  
— А если поврежу носителя?  
— А так ему и надо, — ответил. Слишком уж, кажется, довольно.  
Владелец гостиницы вряд ли скажет им «спасибо», если ураганы из-под каблуков пробьют одну-другую стену; не пробьют — так снесут дверь или хотя бы висящую на гвозде одинокую картину. Линали подумала об этом и поняла, что ей совсем не стыдно. С удовольствием сорвала с себя длинный плащ, бросая к чемодану, и ножные браслеты растеклись по ногам неустойчивой изменчивой массой, быстро приобретая форму и твёрдость. Выглядело это, Линали знает — понаслышке… отвратительно. Словно что-то чужеродное, рождённое не из человеческого чрева пожирает её ноги. Канде, однако, это не мешало смотреть на деформацию с вежливым интересом. Она неловко показала ему большой палец и разбила купол одной атакой.  
Канда цокнул, кажется, довольно. Он обогнул Линали, держа длинные пальцы на рукояти Мугена, и толкнул дверь в номер. Та не была закрытой — вряд ли носитель Силы ожидал, что кто-то сумеет пробиться за его купол из ветра.  
Линали никогда не ждала от Канды явных сантиментов, но они сквозили в каждом его движении и действии. В том, например, как он с неловким беспокойством вырвался вперёд неё к двери, явно затем, чтобы укрыть за своей широкой спиной. Линали могла бы — много раз уже могла бы — сказать ему, нечего, мол, её укрывать. Не ребёнок и не слабачка. Но скажет — получит недовольный взгляд и просьбу помолчать. А укрывать он её не перестанет.  
— …тьфу, экзорцисты, как же вы достали — первый раз вижу, а уже достали, — услышала она. Судя по закаменевшей спине Канды, тот такого не ожидал. Линали приподнялась на носочках и положила подбородок на плечо Канды, заглядывая внутрь. — Знаете, как долго я строил этот купол? И всё же нормально было, нет, надо было прийти.  
Линали с интересом глянула в лицо Канды, скосив взгляд. Всегда было любо смотреть, как он закипает от праведного гнева.  
— Мистер Пробст Саттон? — спросила она так вежливо, как только могла. Пробст Саттон, завидев её, резко переменился. Перестал носиться по комнате, сгребая всё подряд в открытый чемодан, провёл пятерней по светлым волосам и выпрямился.  
Помогло это мало. Волосы у него торчали во все стороны, будто он олицетворял эту стихию ветра. Они были короткими, но кудрявыми, как у молодого барашка. На этом сходство с барашком заканчивалось: острые резкие черты лица больше напоминали какого-то хищника, а морщинки вокруг узко прищуренных глаз добавляли взгляду недружелюбия. Глядя на Линали, он пытался как-то смягчить взгляд, но тот каждый раз возвращался к Канде и становился жёстким.  
Кажется, они нашли друг друга.  
— Мистер Пробст Саттон, конечно, глупый вопрос, как будто вы ожидали увидеть кого-то другого, когда шли сюда, — пробурчал он себе под нос и вновь возобновил сборы. — А говорил мне, что, если помогу ему, не расскажет обо мне экзорцистам.  
Канда встрепенулся.  
— Доверять Четырнадцатому — это глупо.  
Пробст возмущённо тряхнул кудрями.  
— Раз вы стоите здесь, то, значит, доверились Четырнадцатому, — ответил он едко. Хлопнул крышкой чемодана и выпрямился. — Поехали уже в ваш Лондон, ненавижу Лондон, к слову.  
Линали потянула Канду за воротник и тронула губами его ухо.  
— Держи. Себя. В руках.  
Дёрнула двумя пальцами за покрасневшую мочку и приветливо улыбнулась Пробсту.  
Из Труро до Лондона ещё, Боже помоги им, почти полдесятка часов пути; и за эти полдесятка, Линали была уверена, она ещё успеет наслушаться о всех плюсах и минусах туманной столицы. И не раз дёрнуть за это покрасневшее ухо в надежде успокоить его хозяина.  
* * *  
Вот несколько фактов: человек всегда ищет выгоду и человек слишком легко всё прощает.  
А также: в коннектикутских полях много камней. Средняя скорость лошади — сорок три километра в час. И небо. Небо — оно голубое.  
Линали удивляло, что подобные истины и неоспоримые факты ускользают от сознания других людей. И приходится объяснять им это раз за разом, в надежде, что оно укоренится в чужой ветреной голове. Её, однако, не удивило, когда об этих истинах позабыла она сама.  
Первый факт: человек всегда ищет выгоду. Малколм С. Рувелье не вязался у неё с образом человека, сущий демона из Ада, не иначе. Но Малколм С. Рувелье искал выгоду — сложно было винить его в этом. Он искал выгоду не для себя, а для человечества. По крайней мере, этим и оправдывался. Ему сложно было не поверить — ему верили.  
Второй факт: человек слишком легко всё прощает.  
О нём Линали позабыла. Как и о личном факторе: уж она-то умела прощать. Оставлять без второго шанса — господень удел, «…потому что все согрешили и лишены славы Божией»[1]; ибо каждый несёт ответственность за свой поступок, который был сотворён осмысленно. Вначале она говорила себе: не прощу.  
А потом: но ведь ты не знаешь всей ситуации.  
А потом…  
— Скажи, — прошептала она, и носок туфли коснулся бедра задремавшего на крыльце Канды. Канда не проснулся, но ей и не нужно было. — Скажи, как думаешь… Сможем ли разобраться во всей этой ситуации?  
Канда ответил ей тихим выдохом через нос в ночной тишине. Всё-таки ответы спящих людей — самые честные. Она потрепала его за щёку.  
В глубоких подземельях, говорят, жили тролли и гоблины — Линали в них не верила. В глубоких темницах Чёрного Ордена сидел Четырнадцатый, скованный вороньими печатями, в него, к сожалению, приходилось верить, потому что — Четырнадцатый был фактом. От братца ей слышалось, что Четырнадцатый старается идти на контакт и говорит, мол, если мы (поворот головы набок, вежливая улыбка на губах, повисшее в воздухе: «Как взрослые серьёзные люди» с насмешкой настолько эфемерной, что её можно списать на шалящее воображение) поговорим в кабинете чуть повыше уровня земли, на котором лежат покойники в деревянных ящичках, то сможем достичь консенсуса.  
Малколм С. Рувелье — обычный человек, и фактов придерживается обычных. Человеческих. Вот ещё один: Четырнадцатый — силён. Четырнадцатый — хороший союзник. Если оставить Фемиду с одним мечом в руке, из второй аккуратно вытащив весы, и поместить на одну чащу Чёрный Орден, на другую — семью Ноя, то первая чаша взлетит вверх из-за своей лёгкости. Если добавить туда Четырнадцатого, то… то, возможно, равновесие восстановится, и весы можно будет вернуть древней богине.  
— Ты готов к завтрашнему? — спросила Линали шёпотом у спящего Канды. Тронула его за жёсткие волосы и всмотрелась в хмурое даже во сне лицо. Канда — он всегда был готов. Ей бы хоть немного его решимости.  
Она облизала губы; окна Ордена — как тысячеглазник. Не тысяча, конечно, но окон тут так много, и ни один из них не хочет закрываться веком-шторой. Линали была всегда готова на риск и выговор, она оказалась на улице быстрее, чем её догнала мысль, активировала Сапоги и взлетела, с шумом втягивая холодный воздух. Лететь было легко. Летать было самым лёгким в её жизни, это давно вписалось в автоматическое, как махать рукой при виде знакомого, в потребность, как дышать. Волосы отрасли, неожиданно — к досаде. Познав удобство коротких волос, сложно вернуться к длинным, но она вынуждена делать это, ради Аниты, ради брата и ради павших в войне.  
Как будто им есть дело до этого.  
Линали взмыла вверх, разбивая купол небесный, а вместе с ним и факт, что небо — голубое. Небо — оно тёмное, синее, с россыпью белых звёзд, бегущих брошенной крупой по галактике. Воздух тут был удушающий, его будто и не было вовсе, а ветер готовился стать врагом, забить все пути в лёгких и, аккуратно ловя в свои потоки, утопить в бурлящей Темзе.  
Она вернулась в здание промёрзшей, уставшей и улыбающейся. Канда всё был у того же крыльца; не спал, смотрел на неё, хмуро прислонившись плечом к косяку и когда Линали, проходя мимо и растирая ладонями холодные плечи, растянула губы ещё шире, сказал:  
— Сможем. Разобраться.  
Развернулся и ушёл, видимо, в свою комнату. Линали бы тоже пойти поспать, но она прокручивала в голове внезапные слова, будто и не принадлежавшие ей самой, когда ветер невидимого и вряд ли существующего купола рассыпался на части.  
_Выше, экзорцистка. Подальше от Земли Обетованной._  
А надо ведь… готовиться к завтрашнему дню. Завтра ей придётся взглянуть в родные незнакомые глаза и быть готовой сделать так, чтобы эти глаза навсегда скрылись за веками.  
В худшем случае.  
В лучшем случае — надеяться, что после заключения договора между Ноем и Орденом, после мелькнувшей на губах Четырнадцатого ухмылки (Линали пока этого не видела, но представляла так явно, будто уже перенеслась на порядок часов в будущее), будет ещё возможность…  
Вернуть Аллена.  
Она сказала об этом Канде, злому не выспавшемуся Канде. Он поймал её в одном из продуваемых коридоров Ордена, цепко схватив за предплечье, дёрнул на себя и посмотрел так, как старые монашки смотрят на открытые щиколотки молодых крестьянок. Недовольно, то есть, посмотрел.  
— Да нужен он нам, Уолкер этот, — пробормотал Канда в ответ на её слова. Кажется, не слишком уверенно, и этого хватило, чтобы на губах Линали зацвела улыбка. — Неважно. Нам нужно отконвоировать Четырнадцатого из подземелий в кабинет управляющего.  
— Кто ещё будет присутствовать? — мигом нахмурилась Линали. Канда всё не выпускал её руки.  
— Ты. Я. Генералы Клауд Найн и Тиедолл, а также Вороны, в том числе и, — он поморщился, — Говард Линк. Четырнадцатый, понятное дело, будет скован печатями, но его подлинная сила нам неизвестна, потому что идти до этого на контакт с нами он категорически не хотел, так что наше присутствие необходимо. Его эскорт будет проходить через блок С-1, то есть, по возможности, мы минуем все отсеки Научного отдела и тренировочных залов.  
— И поведём его мимо жилых отсеков и столовой! — возмутилась Линали, выдёргивая руку. Посмотрела на Канду так, словно это он прокладывал маршрут.  
Тот только фыркнул в ответ и развернулся.  
— Малколм Рувелье правильно расставляет приоритеты. Идём.  
Линали послушно поспешила за ним, и спустя только несколько мгновений поняла, что натягивает длинные рукава на вспотевшие ладони — признак надвигающегося волнения. Она глянула на ровную спину Канды и провела руками по одежде, вытирая их. Сердце больно ударялось о зубы и, казалось, в этой тишине она слышит, как непривычно шумно дышит Канда. Нужно было убедиться; успокоиться; нагнать Канду, схватить за плечо и, наклонив к себе, прислушаться к его громкому дыханию.  
Но… нет. Оно, оказывается, принадлежало ей.  
Канда посоветовал ей успокоиться. Из его уст это прозвучало недовольным приказом, но взволнованный взгляд выдал его. Стараться выдавить улыбку было бесполезно — Канда бы её раскусил. Так что Линали просто послала ему вялый кивок, и они остановились у двери, ведущий к подземным камерам.  
Обычно генералы внушали спокойствие, их присутствие создавало иллюзию всесилия. В этот раз что-то пошло не так: ни мягкий взгляд Тиедолла, ни тёплая рука Клауд не оставили Линали без ощущения, что произойдёт что-то плохое. Вороны, их было шесть человек, безмолвно столпились вокруг них, будто бы отрезая пути к отступлению. Вздохнув, Канда увернулся от объятий наставника и первым шагнул на ступень лестницы, ведущей вниз.  
У Линали были свои понятия Ада, различающиеся со мнением небезызвестного Данте, девять кругов и ледяное озеро которого давно стали определённым каноном. Темницы с подземельями были куда прозаичнее, но именно этим пугали больше — своей жестокой реалистичностью, ощущением холодных железных прутьев на кончиках пальцев и сосущим голодом в желудке. Она усмехнулась; Божье место, каким пытался предстать Орден, являлось для неё воплощением Ада — найти бы человека, посмеявшегося над этой иронией.  
Один Ворон в красных крытых одеждах (вдруг этот — Линк?), обогнувший Канду и ведущий процессию, вдруг остановился и поднял правую длань вверх. Линали показалось, что под конвоем вели их самих: три Ворона шли с правой от них стороны, двое — с другой. Она отогнала эту мысль и послушно затормозила, наблюдая за остальными.  
Первый Ворон подал голос, он был глубоким, хриплым, и принадлежать Линку не мог.  
— Каждый из вас был проинформирован о предстоящей миссии. Моя задача: напомнить. О том, что Четырнадцатый, несмотря на то, что будет скован самыми мощными печатями, продолжит оставаться опасным противником — мы ничего о нём не знаем. Задача экзорцистов: в экстренной ситуации оказать поддержку и обезвредить Четырнадцатого. Без умерщвления.  
— Ограничения на использование Чистой Силы? — спросила Клауд напряжённо.  
— Никаких, — глухо ответил Ворон. Помолчал мгновение. — Пока это не навредит Четырнадцатому.  
Малколм Рувелье правильно расставляет приоритеты.  
Когда они остановились перед камерой Четырнадцатого, сердце вновь предательски стукнулось о зубы, словно просило выпустить и хотело убежать куда подальше. Линали сглотнула, поймала себя на том, что натягивает рукава на ладони и мысленно обругалась себя: экзорцистка. Надежда человечества. Избранница Божья. Ну-ну, как же.  
Канда оттеснил её себе за спину, когда они входили внутрь. У Канды это получилось так естественно, так привычно, оно и не удивительно. Наверное, из него получился бы неплохой старший брат, хотя хорошим человеком назвать Канду сложно. Он ступил первым, обогнав и генералов, и всех Воронов, кроме того, первого.  
И тогда Линали поняла: медлит. Она медлит. Если бы только лёгкую дрожь в коленях можно было списать на здешние ветра… но.  
Но этого сделать нельзя, как и обманывать себя. Она вздохнула и уверенно шагнула внутрь.  
Камера изнутри пахла мочой и дохлой крысой; по ушам отбивал ритмичный стук падающих на пол капель, а на каменных стенах проступал зелёный мох. Линали мельком оглядела обстановку и решилась перевести взгляд.  
Четырнадцатый мало походил на Аллена. Он сидел на полу со скованным за спиной руками, но голова его была поднята. Тяжёлый взгляд жёлтых глаз блуждал от одного посетителя к другому. Без интереса скользнул по Линали и дальше — к Клауд. Его волосы вились серыми от грязи волнами, они слиплись и небрежно лежали на плечах. У кого другого в этом положении и состоянии был бы жалкий вид, но Четырнадцатого жалким назвать язык бы не повернулся.  
— Четырнадцатый… — начал было Ворон, тот самый, первый. Вожак, что ли, подумала Линали и чуть не фыркнула от этого слова. Вожак. Как будто про волчью стаю говорит.  
— Ну сколько можно, — поморщился Четырнадцатый. Голос его был осипшим, но уверенным. — Я же не корова клеймённая. У меня есть имя, будьте добры, Неа Кэмпбелл.  
— Четырнадцатый, — невозмутимо продолжил Ворон. Канда едва слышно хмыкнул. — Тринадцатого ноября 1892 года Вы заявили, что согласны на сотрудничество.  
Четырнадцатый недоумённо захлопал глазами.  
— Да не надрывайся ты так, — сказал он почти добродушно. — Это ж когда было, всего-то позавчера.  
На этот раз Канда хмыкнул, даже не пытаясь скрыть этого. Линали поёжилась; пока этот образ вселенского злодея не вязался с тем, что она успела построить в своей голове.  
— Согласно Вашему заявлению, — продолжал Ворон. Остальные стояли рядом, безмолвные, но готовые в любой момент сорваться в атаку. — Вы хотели лично поговорить с Папой или кардиналом-епископом Римско-католической церкви.  
Линали приподняла брови, уставившись на Четырнадцатого. Тот словно почувствовал на себе чужой прямой взгляд, дёрнул головой в её сторону, но, кажется, передумал и вновь выжидающе уставился прямо на Ворона.  
— К сожалению, мы не можем позволить себе рисковать. Тем не менее, Святой Престол одобрил переговоры, и инспектор из Центрального Управления готов выслушать Вас и условия сотрудничества.  
Четырнадцатый наклонил голову. Линали почувствовала, как разом напряглись все вокруг, видела, как пальцы Канды сжали рукоять Мугена. Её и саму от этого простого движения будто током прошибло.  
Но Четырнадцатый всего лишь задумчиво почесал ухо плечом.  
— Давайте переговорим с этим вашим инспектором из Специального Управления, — сказал он словно бы растерянно. Растерялась и сама Линали. — Ведите уже. Или вы пришли узнать, когда я найду свободный часок для встречи?  
Вороны столпились вокруг него, снимая одни печати и накладывая другие. Линали пришлось сделать шаг назад — эта их магия всегда вызывала чувство первородной опасности, от которой хотелось держаться подальше.  
— Интересно, — усмехнулась Клауд, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, но на неё уставились три пары глаз. — Интересно этот Четырнадцатый придумал. Стал бы просить переговоры с инспектором — подсунули бы управляющего. И так далее по уменьшению иерархии. А так заломил высокую цену, и получил именно того, чего хотел.  
— Я думала, что мы заинтересованы в сотрудничестве с Четырнадцатым, — тихо сказала Линали.  
— Мы — это кто? Рувелье? Он-то да, он — более чем заинтересован. А вот Папе только голову врага подай. Завёрнутую в плащаницу.  
Видимо, Вороны сняли обездвиживающую печать, потому что Четырнадцатый вдруг вытянул руки, подтягиваясь, и тихо застонал от удовольствия.  
— Какую точку зрению поддерживаете Вы? — не отрывая от него взгляда, спросила Линали у Клауд.  
— Ни ту, ни другу. Решу, когда услышу условия Четырнадцатого, — отрезала Клауд.  
Когда Четырнадцатый, пошатнувшись, поднялся на ноги, на него ворохом осыпались вороньи заклятия. Линали заметила, что это были не просто Связующие Перья, а куда более мощные Крылья Ограничения. Четырнадцатый, на мгновение почувствовавший какую-никакую свободу и быстро лишившийся её, недовольно поморщился.  
Путь от подземелий до кабинета управляющего Линали помнила плохо. Образы вокруг смазались проведённой по только что нарисованному холсту влажной ладонью, зато в голове остались воспоминания о сосущем волнении и странной тяжести, практически ощутимой, давящей на плечи. Исходила она, очевидно, от Четырнадцатого, который своим присутствием, будь он хоть тысячу раз скованным, заполнял широкие просторные коридоры. Тревога била по голове отзвуком кристаллических ножных браслетов, и было чувство, будто она, Линали, — оленуха, на которую из-за кустов смотрит жёлтыми глазами тигровый хищник, и нетерпеливая щекотка в копытах говорила о желании и готовности сорваться с места.  
Хотелось в небо.  
Очнулась она, кажется, где-то на середине важной конверсации. Отзвук ножных браслетов исчез из головы, но глаза хищника продолжали на неё давить тяжёлым взглядом. Линали глянула на Четырнадцатого; нет, глупости, он в упор смотрел на Рувелье, в печатях умудряясь выглядеть хозяином ситуации. Чего не скажешь о Рувелье.  
— То есть, — проговорил он задумчиво, — ты готов сотрудничать с Чёрным Орденом и Ватиканом в целом? Человек, ранее выказывающий по отношению к церкви лишь ненависть и презрение, сейчас готовь принять её как союзника?  
Да, звучало не очень убедительно. Четырнадцатый это понимал. Как понимал и то, насколько важно это сотрудничество для Рувелье.  
— Моя цель кристально чиста и ясна, — ответил он и облизал губы. — У нас она одна. Избавления мира от акума и семьи Ноя любыми путями. В пределах разумного.  
Линали вдруг стало интересно: где заканчивается этот предел разумного для Рувелье? А для самого Четырнадцатого? Не на грани ли Страшного суда?  
— Согласно нашим источникам, — продолжал Рувелье. Выглядел он спокойным. Собранным. Пожалуй, этим можно было бы восхититься. — Вашей целью являлось не только уничтожение семьи Ноя, но и всех экзорцистов. Эзкорцистов, с которыми вы собираетесь сотрудничать.  
Четырнадцатый пожал плечами. Попытался, по крайней мере, — печати не дали.  
— Ну, людям свойственно меняться.  
Повисла тишина. Для человека, который действительно желал альянса, Четырнадцатый не особо старался. Насмешка в его голосе перекрывала остальные эмоции, и как бы Рувелье ни пытался не обращать на них внимания, сжавшиеся на мгновения руки в кулаки, за которые зацепился взгляд Линали, полностью выдали его.  
— Ладно, вы мне не верите, — внезапно сказал Четырнадцатый. Перемены в его голосе оказались очень уж явными, и заметили это, кажется все. Комуи перестал поправлять очки и, мельком глянув на Линали, уставился на Четырнадцатого. Рувелье не изменился внешне, но глаза полыхнули интересом. — Я вас не виню. Предлагаю доказательство моей верности.  
Ну, что он сделает? Зачитает наизусть Псалмы Давидовы? Откроет портал и достанет оттуда голову кого-нибудь из своей семейки? Вернёт Аллена?..  
Линали поспешно мотнула головой.  
— Ещё до восстания, когда я его только планировал, мне в моём деле помогал один человек, — сказал Четырнадцатый. — Он был экзорцистом, но не питал любви к Ордену, после моих-то рассказов. Он мог управлять стихией ветра — отчасти, конечно. Сгущал вокруг себя воздух куполом, сбивал с ног врагов ураганами. Но, самое главное, эти твари, акума, обычно чувствующие Чистую Силу за километры, не могли учуять её, когда он выставлял вокруг себя плотный воздушный невидимый барьер.  
— Так вот как тебе удалось перебить всю свою семью. Один против тринадцати. Ты скрывался за его барьером, — отметил Рувелье, кажется, довольно. Откинулся на спинку стула и показал своим видом, что продолжает слушать.  
— Таким образом он так же скрывается от экзорцистов до сих пор, — кивнул Четырнадцатый. — Его зовут Пробст Саттон. На момент знакомства, а ему тогда было шестнадцать лет, он проживал в Труро. Насколько я помню, Пробст удивительно консервативный человек, настоящий тори[2], менять место жительства старался по минимуму. Если в Труро не найдёте, зуб даю, он точно где-то в Корнуолле. Зная, как вы умеете заговаривать зубы, в Орден сможете переманить.  
Рувелье выпрямил спину и сложил руки замком. На блестящем лбу выступили капли пота — в комнате становилось жарко от количества народа и нарастающей тревоги. Линали пробежалась взглядом по напряжённой позе инспектора и перевела его на Четырнадцатого. Этому — хоть трон подавай, да только не забудь перед этим печати снять. Не считая воронов, ближе всех к нему стоял Тиедолл, прикрывая своей фигурой некоторую часть его тела, но и того хватало, чтобы видеть, как Ной старается держаться прямо и невозмутимо, когда печати давят своей магией. Отсюда, однако, Линали видела профиль и часть затылка Четырнадцатого; волосы сзади слиплись от пота, он катился частыми каплями по обнажённой шее, и иллюзия Четырнадцатого на троне испарилась без следа. Если, подумалось ей с ухмылкой, натянуть в этом помещении нить, она порвётся. От царившего здесь напряжения.  
— В Корнуолл на вербовку Пробста Саттона отправятся выбранные нами экзорцисты. Запрос Четырнадцатого будет отослан в Ватикан на рассмотрение Коллегией кардиналов, окончательный вердикт будет вынесен Папой Римским Львом XIII и Кардиналом-деканом с учётом миссии в Корнуолле, — сказал наконец Рувелье. Его прямой спиной можно было замерять архитектурные колонны. Вердикт, конечно, за Папой, но влияние Рувелье в Ватикане, даже учитывая то, что красной сутаны он не носил, было действительно велико. — До этого момента — обеспечить пребывание Четырнадцатого в подземельях на тех же условиях, что и раннее. На этом всё.  
Линали почувствовала себя на суде. Не хватало только молотка, именовавшего собой окончание заседания. Комуи снял очки и потёр переносицу. На губах Четырнадцатого лежала спокойная улыбка человека, совершившего свою миссию в этой жизни и готового в любой момент уйти на покой. Он повернулся за Воронами и послушно двинулся к двери, смотря вперёд. Линали шла справа и тщательно старалась не смотреть на его профиль.  
— Стойте, — внезапно остановил их Рувелье. Вороны, ни разу не удивлённые, замерли на своих местах. Четырнадцатый постарался обернуться, но смог только досадливо дёрнуть лопатками. — Что насчёт Аллена Уолкера?  
Линали почувствовала, как выстывает изнутри. Эти его слова даже почти ничего не задели, только отозвались холодным ветром, даже не огибающим органы — летящим сквозь них.  
— Отдавать тело под мой контроль — осознанный выбор Аллена Уолкера, — внезапно глухо ответил Четырнадцатый. — Жаль, что он этого не помнит. Я могу рассказать об этом за чашечкой чая во время нашей, несомненно, дружеской беседы, когда я скреплю себя узами сотрудничества с Чёрным Орденом. Откланялся бы, да печати не позволяют.  
Рувелье дёрнул ладонью в сторону двери.  
Осознанный выбор Аллена Уолкера. Неужели Четырнадцатый только что подтвердил то, во что никто из них, кроме Рувелье, верить не хотел?  
Аллен Уолкер — предатель, отступник и Ной. Позор ему.  
И всё-таки… когда уже в подземельной камере Вороны снимали с Четырнадцатого одни печати для наложения других, Линали впервые за всё время поймала его взгляд. Цепкий жёлтый взгляд тигрового хищника. Разлепившиеся сухие губы сказали ей только два слова.  
_Выше, экзорцистка._  
* * *  
В поезде Линали практически почувствовала желание Канды схватить мистера Пробста Саттона за светлые кудри и впечатать лицом в стекло окна.  
Она успокаивающе положила руку на сжавшуюся в кулак ладонь Канды и поддалась вперёд, улыбаясь Саттону. Тот трещал весь путь из своего дома прямиком до вокзала; не замолкал и сейчас. Линали невольно его зауважала: за всей этой тонной вываленной на них информации не было ничего интересного, ничего, что могло бы рассказать о Четырнадцатом. И от того его болтовня раздражала с удвоенной силой. Особенно Канду.  
— …конечно, я голосовал за Солсбери, и что в итоге? Парламент возглавляет Камелот! — негодовал Саттон. — «Третий путь», тоже мне. Да из-за боготворимой ими Промышленной революции столько людей теряют работу!  
— Вы, кажется, очень консервативны, мистер Саттон, — заметила Линали, склонив голову. Саттон пожал плечами, не выказывая на этот факт ни недовольства, ни гордости, но соглашаясь с ним. — Можно спросить Вас, почему Вы спокойно последовали за нами?  
Она почувствовала, как под её рукой ладонь Канды вновь сжалась в кулак.  
Саттон потёр пальцем кожу над верхней губой, где начали пробиваться седые волоски усов. Он хмурился, но злым или застигнутым врасплох не выглядел.  
— Неа говорил мне о вас, экзорцистах, — сказал он. — Мне не справиться с вами двумя, так что легче принять ситуацию и извлечь из неё выгоду.  
Линали зацепилась за его слова.  
— Вы привыкли доверять словам Неа?  
— Угу. Курить ещё привык, но отучился. А вот Неа и сейчас бы послушался.  
— Почему?  
Пробст, до того глядевший им под ноги, поднял глаза и посмотрел на Линали в упор. Радужки у него были светлые, зелёного оттенка, но прятались в глубоко посаженных глазах и под густыми седыми бровями. Линали невольно поддалась назад.  
— Мисс Ли, у Вас было счастливое детство?  
— Отвечать вопросом на вопрос в приличном обществе не принято.  
— А ведь это не риторика была. Меня в детстве все боялись, я плохо контролировал свою силу. Когда очередной священник, пытающийся холодной водой и громкими молитвами изгнать из меня демона, развёл руками, мать с отцом совсем от меня отвернулись.  
Всё-таки, всё идёт из детства. Линали мысленно усмехнулась, уже догадавшись о продолжении.  
— Неа был единственным, кто не шарахался от меня. К тому же, он тоже отличался. Он попросил меня помочь, рассказал об экзорцистах и Чёрном Ордене. Неа был первым человеком, отнёсшимся ко мне… по-человечески.  
Немного доброты к отринутому, убогому, прокаженному — и тот тебя будет тебя почитать. Слушать. Доверять тебе.  
— Что ещё Вы можете сказать?  
— Что в купе душно. Не против, если я приоткрою окошко?  
На сороковой минуте поездки Канда не выдержал — выругался и вышел. Линали с гордостью подумала, что он неплохо продержался. Смерив Пробста, обиженно уткнувшегося в утренний The Daily Telegraph, настороженным взглядом, она рискнула выйти за Кандой. Он даже от двери не отошёл, видимо, боялся оставлять их наедине, но терпеть Саттона уже не мог. Линали фыркнула и приснилась спиной к стене рядом, касаясь плечом плеча Канды.  
— С ума сойти, — буркнул он. — Орден собирается сотрудничать с Ноем, мы спокойно везём его бывшего соратника в купе третьего класса, экзорцисты мрут как мухи, а я сейчас просто хочу напиться.  
— А вообще чего хочешь? — вдруг заинтересовалась Линали. — Ну, знаешь, в глобальном масштабе.  
Канда подумал.  
— И в глобальном масштабе — напиться.  
Линали похлопала его по плечу. Крепись, Канда, до Лондона ещё четыре часа.  
Канда всё напоминал мечущегося по клетке хищника. А Пробст Саттон, кажется, успел вызубрить выпуск газеты вдоль поперёк. На третьем часу поездки Линали научилась не обращать на них внимания. Ей не хотелось думать о том, что всё идёт слишком гладко, что Пробст Саттон, хоть и крайне разговорчивым и ворчливым оказался, выглядел не опасно и проблем не доставлял. Чутьё должно было подсказать, что что-то не так, но она запихала тревогу подальше и заставила себя порадоваться, что хоть здесь не пришлось надрывать спины.  
На последнем часу Канда уже схватился за рукоять Мугена, и пришлось в срочном порядке вести его в вагон-ресторан и ставить перед ним стакан рома. Канда мужественно опрокинул его в себя и немного успокоился, слушая причитания Линали о том, что осталось всего лишь час потерпеть. Успокоился к тому моменту и Саттон, замолчав и уткнувшись взглядом в окно, провожая рассредоточено деревни, города и леса.  
За порог Ордена Линали шагнула, будто на трибунал ступала. Комуи встретил её крепким, но быстрым объятием, Рувелье — выжидающим внимательным взглядом. Линали рухнула рядом с Кандой на диван напротив стола управляющего и вытянула ноги.  
— Всё прошло гладко, — сказала она, скосив глаза на Саттона, разглядывающего полки с книгами. За ним настороженно наблюдали два Ворона Рувелье. — Мистер Пробст Саттон не оказывал сопротивления и согласился пройти с нами. Все подробности изложим в письменном отчёте.  
Линали была уверена, что как только они покинут кабинет, Канда пойдёт напиваться, Линали — искать отклики чего-то родного и дорогого в этих глухих стенах, а у Рувелье начнётся допрос Саттона — и уж лучше ему идти навстречу.  
А потом… Потом, если Коллегия кардиналов одобрит сотрудничество, им придётся смотреть на Четырнадцатого, как на союзника.  
Линали мысленно усмехнулась. Ответила на пару вопросов, выслушала сроки сдачи отчёта, и без того им известные, и, наконец, получила разрешение покинуть кабинет.  
С Кандой они вывалились за дверь одновременно. Там и остановились, хотя идти было всё равно в одну сторону, к жилым отсекам. Помолчали немного, поёжились от сквозящего прохладного ветра и наконец пошли вперёд.  
— Напиваться?  
— Угу.  
— Можно… с тобой?  
Канда даже не глянул на неё, но Линали получила его молчаливое согласие, которое, кажется, за столько лет спокойно научилась читать без слов. Провела ладонями по предплечьям и почувствовала на себе жёлтый взгляд хищника.  
* * *  
Когда на следующий день она проснулась в одежде в комнате Канды, то даже не удивилась.  
Боли в голове и ломоты в теле не чувствовалось; Линали избавилась от выпитого на месте, сразу, пока Канда терпеливо держал её за волосы. Канда же и терпеливо (или не совсем?..) убеждал её, что летать в этом состоянии — не самая лучшая затея, на что Линали фыркнула, активировала Чистую Силу и, подхватив Канду подмышки, успела взлететь на несколько метров вверх, прежде чем с кряхтением опустить его обратно на землю. Канда поймал её за лодыжку на второй попытке, отвёл в свою комнату и макнул лицом в таз воды. Холодной отрезвляющей воды.  
— Почему каждый раз я всё тебе дозволяю, если каждый же раз об этом жалею? — бормотал он недовольно, протягивая ей полотенце. Линали упала мокрым лицом в сухую и немного пыльную ткань.  
— Потому что ты меня любишь?..  
— Замолкни, пока не отправил тебя к Комуи.  
— Но тогда и тебе влетит, Канда, — хитро улыбнувшись, сказала Линали и закинула полотенце ему на шею. И тут же нахмурилась. — Что ты… что ты думаешь о Четырнадцатом?  
Выражение лица Канды говорило за него. Линали внимательно следила, как в его глазах полыхнуло недовольство, а брови сошлись на переносице. Канда молча откинул полотенце куда-то в сторону и поднялся на ноги.  
— Что ты конкретно хочешь знать? — резко спросил он. — Как я отношусь к тому, что он теперь почти официальный член Чёрного Ордена? Или думаю ли я о том, можно ли вернуть Уолкера?  
Линали пошевелила тонкими пальцами. Взгляд Канды упал на них, и он устало и почти трезво вздохнул.  
— Забыла, Лина? Думать — это не наше дело. Мы — оружие в руках Ватикана, нам и остаётся только, что слепо следовать его приказам, — сказал он, но, несмотря на жестокие слова, голос его прозвучал мягче. — Мне нужно пройтись.  
Линали тяжело поднялась на ноги.  
— Можно с тобой?  
— Можно.  
С ним она, всё-таки, кажется, не пошла. Развернулась, сделала пару шагов и рухнула на кровать, отплёвываясь от мокрых прядей волос. Перед глазами плыло, вокруг всё ходуном ходило, и даже от сомкнувшихся век не полегчало — она ощущала себя в трюме пакетбота, неспешно плывущего по зелёным волнам. От этого чувства её клонило в сон, тело не слушалось, и притупившиеся ощущения словно не хотели давать остальному телу спать; им всё казалось, что тело ласкал чужой желтоглазый взор, а прохладный воздух на коже появлялся из-за движения чьих-то ладоней, парящих вокруг, но не решающих прикоснуться.  
А потом — уснули и они, ощущения. Ничего не чувствовать оказалось легче.  
Почему она всё-таки очнулась в этой комнате, проспав крепким младенческим беспрерывным сном — оставалось для неё загадкой. Либо Канду одолела бессонница, либо в нём проснулись тёплые жертвенные чувства, и он решил уступить своё ложе прекрасной деве. В оба варианта верилось с трудом, и Линали поднялась на ноги, с подозрением осматривая себя. Одежда, конечно, смялась, но это ничего — это она ещё своего лица не видела.  
А ведь нужно ещё до своей комнаты добраться. И не попасться никому на глаза. Третий уровень, кажется, побить и то было легче.  
По пути ей попался Джонни, пролепетал что-то и был удостоен через силу выжатой вежливой улыбкой. Потом мимо скользнул какой-то клерк из Научного отдела, смутно похожий на Комуи, и Линали на секунду почувствовала, как сердечко нервно забилось в повышенном ритме. А затем, кажется, Господь услышал её молитвы, и остаток пути до комнаты она проделала без случайных нежелательных встреч. Глянула на себя в зеркало и едва не застонала от ужаса.  
Джонни она всё-таки догнала и поймала прямо перед дверью Научного отделения. Тот часто заморгал, из-за очков его глаза казались много больше, и он напоминал оленёнка.  
— Ты же в курсе про Четырнадцатого, да?  
Джонни смутился.  
— Случайно услышал, — кашлянув, признался он. Линали улыбнулась, на этот раз искренне. — Ватикан одобрил его вступление в Орден.  
— Так быстро?!  
— Кажется, без Рувелье тут не обошлось. Здесь уже давно решено всё было, а Саттон просто подтолкнул к оглашению решения, — опустив глаза, сказал Джонни. — Четырнадцатый будет работать из штаба, его способности будут ограничены.  
— Спасибо, Джонни. Я принесу вам кофе попозже, — пробормотала Линали, отступая.  
Вот несколько фактов:  
Чёрный Орден теперь сотрудничает с Ноем.  
Рувелье старался из всего извлечь выгоду.  
Человек слишком легко всё прощает.  
_Аллен никогда не вернётся._  
Линали пришлось ладонями прикрыть рот — последние слова так и норовили вырваться из него, хотя сказаны внутри головы были будто и не ею. Она огляделась по сторонам; пусто и тихо. Голова всё порождает новые симптомы надвигающегося безумия, нужно было срочно забить её чем-нибудь другим. Не алкоголем — на этот раз уж точно.  
К полудню всех присутствующих экзорцистов вызвали на срочное собрание. Канда, кажется, мучился от похмелья и не выспался — выглядел хуже обычного. Он поймал на себе взгляд Линали и как-то неловко дёрнул плечами, отворачиваясь. Тиедолл потрепал его по макушке, и Линали улыбнулась.  
Комуи казался задумчивее обычного и часто хмурился; когда он хмурился, то словно становился старше на добрый десяток лет. Происходило это редко, и Линали от души не любила подобные моменты.  
Комуи сказал всё то, что она и без того прекрасно знала. И слушала с удвоенным вниманием, словно надеясь, что Джонни ошибался и боясь этого одновременно: неизвестно, что в случае отказа Ватикан решил делать с Четырнадцатым. С Алленом… Но Комуи подтвердил слова Джонни, вызвав среди экзорцистов гул, какой бывает на заседании суда, когда обвиняемый вызывает резонанс своими громкими и дерзкими словами. Комуи дождался, пока этот сброд, именуемый последним оплотом надежды человечества, заткнётся, и продолжил:  
— Четырнадцатого переведут из подземелий и поселят в жилом отсеке. У его дверей круглосуточно будут находиться Вороны, а на нём самом будут наложены печати ограничения. Я бы попросил держать вас себя в руках, не провоцировать его и не поддаваться на провокации. А также быть осторожными, — Комуи закашлялся. — В любой момент Четырнадцатый может притвориться Алленом Уолкером и попросить о помощи. Не верьте ему. На этом всё. Канда, задержись, будь добр.  
Комуи избегал её взгляда. Что-то новенькое! Она усмехнулась, выцепила напоследок из расходящейся толпы спину Канды и покинула кабинет брата. Сотрудники Научного отдела вяло занимались своими делами, и только Джонни сидел на полу среди книг и сосредоточенно покусывал нижнюю губу, уставившись взглядом в никуда.  
Она его понимала. Покинула Научное отделение, на мгновение оставшись одна, а потом приросла ногами к полу.  
Однажды ей доводилось слышать, что красный цвет вороньих одеяний символизирует их верность Папе и готовность защищать его и престол ценою своей крови. Это вызывало страх и тревогу; Линали казалось диким носить то, что значило кровь и жертву. Вороны вызывали трепет по всему телу, но до приятного трепета, как от первой влюблённости, ему было далеко. Они и сейчас шли — плыли — по коридору, безмолвные и скрытые за плотными тканями.  
Но не они — не они — в этот раз вызвали дрожь по телу. Руки Четырнадцатого были скованны печатями, но переставлял он ноги с удивительной лёгкостью и выглядел чертовски довольным. Губы его двигались, и буквы складывались в ладные слова. Линали посторонилась, давая проход, и скользнула взглядом по аккуратному профилю.  
— …в самом деле, я думал, мы друзья. Вы же не собираетесь ходить со мной в туалет? А если у меня сифилис? Или камни в почках? Неприятное зрелище для вас будет! — говорил он быстро, издеваясь словами и сохраняя серьёзную интонацию. Вороны никак не реагировали, но Линали послышался смешок от одного из них. Четырнадцатый замолк на мгновение, когда они проходили мимо Линали, посмотрел на неё, склонив голову, улыбнулся. Затормозил. — Ли-инали Ли. Да. Я видел тебя в воспоминаниях Аллена.  
К этому она оказалась не готова. Слова застряли в глотке, и они только и могла что смотреть на него недружелюбно и недоверчиво.  
 — Я рад, что нам удастся быть на одной стороне, — продолжал он. Вороны терпеливо ждали. — Не хотел бы сражаться против такой леди, — продолжал он. Теперь уже издевался и интонацией — Линали это чувствовала.  
— Кишка тонка?  
Четырнадцатый довольно хохотнул.  
— По мне, может, и не скажешь, но я джентльмен. Бить дам, особенно таких, мне претит.  
Линали не сдержала кривой улыбки. Ей было совсем не смешно.  
— Не сомневаюсь, Четырнадцатый.  
— Зови меня Неа.  
Она уверена: будь его руки свободны — он бы протянул одну для рукопожатия. Хотя погодите-ка, он же джентльмен. Тогда бы по всем заповедям этикета позволил вложить свою ладонь в его и коснулся бы губами кожи.  
Губами Аллена. Линали передёрнуло.  
— Пока, Четырнадцатый. Не хочу задерживать ни тебя, ни твой личный эскорт.  
Она развернулась и быстро ушла, не ища определённого направления и желая лишь поскорее скрыться от чужого взора. Этот чужой взор казался слишком уж привычным и знакомым.  
* * *  
Мистер Пробст Саттон, откинув кудри назад, активно работал ложкой и читал утренний выпуск The Daily Telegraph.  
Линали села напротив него, поставив на стол свой поднос с едой. Саттон сделал несколько быстрых движений челюстью и медленно оторвал взгляд от писанины, поднимая его на Линали. Весь встрепенулся.  
— Мисс Ли!  
— И я рада Вас видеть. Как Вам в Ордене? — спросила она дружелюбно, скосив глаза на заголовок. Какая-то политическая мишура, где особенно ярко бросалась в глаза прекрасная фамилия Камелот.  
— Когда вижу Вас, мисс Ли, мне становится радостно на душе.  
Линали едва не фыркнула — ещё один джентльмен.  
— Мне так и не дают увидеться с Неа, — нервно признался Пробст Саттон, и махнул ложкой, что дубиной. Линали приподняла брови. — Небось в заговоре каком подозревают. Я его видел издалека один раз и всё. А говорили ещё про какую-то свободу.  
— Вы должны понимать: меры предосторожности в военное время и всё такое, — пожала плечами Линали. Еда на подносе перестала казаться аппетитной. Ей почему-то вспомнилось, как Аллен частенько сидел напротив неё и с энтузиазмом опустошал свои тарелки. — У нас нет причин безоговорочно доверять Четырнадцатому.  
А вот подозревать его во всех смертных грехах — вагон и маленькая тележка.  
Саттон сказал: понимаю. Саттон выглядел недовольным.  
— Спасибо за компанию, мисс Ли, — пробормотал он без прежнего энтузиазма, которым сиял в начале беседы. — Надеюсь, мы сработаемся.  
Линали ещё покопалась ложкой в тарелке, потом поняла, что есть ей не хочется. Вышла из столовой и побрела по коридору, всё время оглядываясь. Последний раз Четырнадцатого она видела неделю назад, тогда, когда он в первый раз с ней и заговорил. Его насмешливые интонации до сих пор звучали как наяву, а перед глазами вставал чужой желтоглазый взгляд. Встречать его вновь хотелось меньше всего, и Линали получалось делать это на протяжении последующих семи дней.  
Она проскользнула в Научный отдел и поставила на ближайший стол поднос с кофе. Ривер подхватил свою кружку и прислонился к этому столу бедром, становясь рядом с Линали. Выглядел он уставшим.  
— А где Комуи?  
— В кабинете, — ответил Ривер. — Он, Рувелье и Четырнадцатый. Уже полчаса там сидят и что-то решают.  
Линали протянула «о-о-о…», и получила в ответ нахмуренные брови Ривера. Он даже поставил кружку на стол, чтобы недовольно скрестить руки на груди.  
— Ты не будешь подслушивать.  
— А что, у вас уже есть другой доброволец? — невинно поинтересовалась она, захлопав ресницами. Джонни и Тап синхронно подняли руки вверх.  
— Паршивцы. Только попадитесь Рувелье — я вас отмазывать не буду, — беззлобно пробурчал Ривер и вновь взял кружку с кофе.  
Линали показала ему большой палец.  
Двери в кабинет управляющего были тяжёлые, высокие, из красного дерева. Казались внушительными и неприступными, но Линали точно знала, куда лучше прислониться ухом, чтобы услышать, о чём говорят по ту сторону. Она осторожно склонилась и приникла правой стороной лица к холодному дереву. Сзади неё неуверенно мялись Тап с Джонни, выжидая результата и момента, когда можно будет расспросить о происходящем.  
— …мы уже тридцать минут ходим вокруг да около, — услышала она глухой раздражённый голос брата. В её присутствии он редко позволял себе такой.  
— Потому что не можем прийти к единому решению, — устало, как ей показалось, ответил Четырнадцатый. Теперь, когда она его не видела, а только слышала, легко было потеряться и представить на его месте Аллена. — Я постарался доказать свою преданность Ордену, раскрыв свои мотивы. Я указал на местоположение носителя Чистой Силы, Саттона. А теперь предлагаю план, способный помочь в нашей борьбе.  
Зашуршали бумаги; звякнул стакан о бутылку — Рувелье частенько бывал не против пропустить стакан виски во время беседы. От одной порции разбавленной льдом, говорил, в голове не туман, а наоборот — прояснение.  
— Полагаю, — сказал он ровно, — мы можем попробовать.  
Повисла тишина. Линали услышала быстрые шаги Комуи.  
— Вы… — начал он возмущённо, но его перебил Четырнадцатый:  
— Слава Господу Богу нашему, я уж думал, меня опять усадят в комнату и будут по пятому кругу расспрашивать о моей семейке.  
Линали не видела, но практически почувствовала усмешку Рувелье. Она напряглась, готовая к вспышке гнева Комуи, но тот молчал. Она не слышала ни шагов, ни шуршания бумаг, ни звона стакана о бутылку. Словно все вымерли по ту сторону двери, и пришлось подавить в себе желание толкнуть створки внутрь и проверить, так ли это.  
— С Вами отправят экзорцистов, — сказал Рувелье наконец. — Генерала, двух рядовых и двоих Воронов. Как можно скорее, нечего тянуть. Доложим об этом Ватикану после отъезда, когда, даже если они заходят пойти на попятную, возможности у них уже не будет.  
— С меня снимут печати? — резко спросил Четырнадцатый.  
— Да. Но присутствие Воронов будет обязательным. У них, мистер Кэмпбелл, быстрая реакция, если что, — ответил Рувелье.  
Поняв, что беседа закончена, Линали быстро отскочила от двери и вернулась к столу. Убрала с подноса синюю кружку Комуи с успевшим остыть кофе и поставила на деревянную лакированную поверхность, слыша, как за спиной открывается дверь. Быстрые шуршащие шаги принадлежали Рувелье; он задержался на пороге, осматривая замерших сотрудников Научного отдела, и покинул помещение. Следом беззвучно поплыли Вороны, окружив зевающего Четырнадцатого. Он тоже оглядел толпу, послал Линали непонятную улыбку и исчез за дверью.  
А от Комуи так просто не избавиться.  
— Линали, — протянул он сладко, но Линали видела круги под его глазами и чувствовала дрожь в длинных пальцах, — ты принесла мне кофе! Самый лучший кофе в мире!  
— Громко сказано, — улыбнулась Линали. — Он уже остыл.  
Комуи промычал что-то — уже начал пить. Его кадык дёрнулся, а глаза прикрылись тяжёлыми веками. Бледные пальцы сжимали кружку так сильно, что покраснели. Линали отмечала эти детали, на которые вряд ли кто другой обратил бы внимание, сестриным внимательным взглядом.  
— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовалась она, когда брат отстранился от кружки. Он вновь промычал что-то невразумительное. — Ты в порядке?  
Он вздохнул.  
— Какой тут порядок. С этим Четырнадцатым. Балаган полнейший. Сплю как на иголках, — признался он. Почесал затылок, поблагодарил за кофе и вновь скрылся в кабинете.  
* * *  
— …чтобы умертвить Лернейскую гидру, — говорил Четырнадцатый, — нужно отрубить её среднюю голову и только её — на зияющем месте, оставшемся после других отрубленных голов, вырастут новые.  
Он говорил медленно и размеренно, то и дело шевелил пальцами и кистями рук, словно бы с удивлением, словно бы до сих пор поверить не мог, что ему вернули контроль над телом. Судя по всему, в это с трудом верилось всем присутствующим — только Рувелье сохранял безмятежное спокойствие, разве что то и дело задумчиво хмыкал себе под нос.  
— Я веду к тому, — продолжал Четырнадцатый, не получив отклика от публики, — что чтобы избавиться от Семьи Ноя, нужно отрубить ту самую голову — голову Тысячелетнего Графа, Адама.  
Линали слышала, как Клауд громко выдохнула через нос.  
— Чем конкретно это поможет? — спросила она.  
— О! Люблю, когда аудитория не остаётся равнодушной и задаёт вопросы, — улыбнулся Четырнадцатый. — Пока жив Первый Апостол, жива и Семья. Она может перерождаться в новых воплощениях и воспоминаниях других людей. Вместе с Адамом падёт сама эта система.  
Повисло молчание. Кабинет управляющего многое повидал за последний месяц, и к компании нескольких экзорцистов, Воронов и Ноя в количестве одной штуки, наверное, успел привыкнуть. Линали напряжённо обвела присутствующих взглядом и вернулась к Четырнадцатому. Он обкромсал успевшие вырасти волосы Аллена, они несколько неловко торчали в разные стороны. Носил штатную одежду, свободно шевелил пальцами и всё больше напоминал Аллена. Линали старалась как можно чаще заглядывать в его глаза — жёлтые радужки быстро возвращали в реальность.  
— Однако?.. — приподнял бровь Клауд.  
— Однако, это лишь предположения, — вздохнул Четырнадцатый. — Здравые, прошу заметить, предположения, гипотеза, которую мы превратим в аксиому. У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы выстроить её, в конце концов, я… — Он как-то нервно запнулся и взглянул на Рувелье, словно только они вдвоём знали некую тайну, о которой остальные не догадывались.  
Рувелье нахмурился.  
— Мы можем рискнуть, — кивнул он, обрывая недосказанную мысль Четырнадцатого на корню. Линали пришлось подавить в себе интерес. — Но убить Тысячелетнего Графа не так просто.  
Четырнадцатый вновь растянул губы в улыбке. Не хватало только хлопка в ладоши и вытащенного из шляпы кролика.  
— Адам наиболее уязвим в моменты, когда снимает костюм. Он не может использовать шары Тёмной Материи и поглощение души. Помимо того, его сила и способность регенерации вне костюма заметно уступают ему же в костюме. — Четырнадцатый пожевал нижнюю губу, словно обдумывая дальнейшие слова, но Линали прекрасно понимала, что он давно уже отрепетировал свою речь. — Каждое воскресенье он без костюма, семьи и сопровождения в виде акума отправляется в один семейный заброшенный особняк. Его не трогали там уже больше сорока лет, так что, думаю, он успел потерять бдительность, и если мы нападём на него в этот момент, то велики шансы одолеть его.  
— Что за семейный особняк и с какой целью Граф пребывает там каждое воскресенье? — изогнув бровь, спросила Клауд.  
— Это уже отдельная история. А особняк находится в Манчестере. Некогда он принадлежал одной местной древней, но беднеющей аристократической семье. — Он помолчал немного. — Кэмпбеллам.  
Линали шумно выдохнула. Оно!..  
Если уж Четырнадцатый носил реальную фамилию, принадлежавшую реальной семье — неужели он являлся реальным человеком? Не просто неосязаемым духом внутри чужого тела из плоти и крови, но сам был некогда этой плотью и кровью с обычными человеческими потребностями, с эмоциями, с обтягивающими белые кости мышцами?  
Она сделала шаг к нему, но вовремя остановилась. Не лучшее время для того, чтобы хватать Четырнадцатого за плечи и просить поискать другой оплот для своего бестелесного духа, вернув ей (им) Аллена.  
— Мистер Кэмпбелл, — вкрадчиво сказал Рувелье. Кажется, он был единственным, кто продолжал сохранять невозмутимость. По крайней мере, у него неплохо получалось. — Какой характер носили Ваши отношения с Тысячелетним Графом?  
Четырнадцатый заулыбался, да чтоб его.  
— Я бы мог назвать его братом.  
— То есть, вы были названными братьями? Не кровными?  
Четырнадцатый поддался вперёд, нависнув над дубовым столом, за которым сидел Рувелье. Линали краем глаза видела, как Вороны едва заметно подобрались поближе к спине Неа, встали вокруг него кольцом; заметила, как Комуи беспомощно сжал пальцы в кулаки, а Канда положил ладонь на рукоять Мугена.  
Ей самой активировать Чистую Силу не хотелось. А вот посмотреть, как Четырнадцатый надирает задницу Рувелье, — с удовольствием.  
— При всём уважении, инспектор, — сказал он так, что становилось ясно — уважения там критически мало, — обычным людям не понять, какие узы связывают Семью Ноя. Особенно меня и Адама.  
Рувелье оставил его грубые слова без внимания. Знаком показал Воронам и эзкорцистам, мол, всё нормально, но убирать руку от Мугена Канда не спешил. Смотрел сузившимися глазами, как Четырнадцатый, слегка приподняв руки, будто сдаваясь, отходит от стола обратно к Воронам.  
— Я предлагаю не наводить много шума, чтобы застать Адама врасплох, — продолжил он уже куда более миролюбивым тоном. Линали не нравилась эта напускное дружелюбие — куда легче отразить опасность, чувствуя её явно. — Мне понравилось Ваше изначальное предположение с генералом, двумя рядовыми и двумя Воронами.  
— Думаете, этого достаточно, чтобы победить Первого Апостола? — изогнув бровь, поинтересовался Рувелье.  
— Если я буду присутствовать там, уполномоченный к действиям, — то да, — сказал Четырнадцатый уверенно.  
Рувелье задумался. Ему не нужен был совет, никогда не был, но он как-то странно скосил взгляд в сторону Комуи, потом — глянул на генералов.  
— Мисс Фай, — с тяжёлым выдохом сказал он. Незримо присутствующая здесь Бриджет Фай внезапно появилась перед столом. — Сколько времени занимает путь от Лондона до Манчестера без длительных остановок?  
— Около четырёх часов и тридцати минут, инспектор, — ответила она ровно.  
— И ещё час езды от даунтауна до особняка Кэмпбеллов, — подсказал Четырнадцатый. Мисс Фай быстро сделала себе пометку на бумаге.  
— Отправляетесь в пятницу пополудни. Ответственным за миссию назначаю генерала Фроя Тиедолла. С ним отправятся экзорцисты Алистер Кроули III и Линали Ли, а также назначенные мною Вороны. Имеются возражения? — проговорил Рувелье.  
Комуи снял очки, потёр переносицу — делал так всегда, когда волновался.  
— Имеются, — кашлянув, сказал он. — Предлагаю кандидатуру Канды Юу вместо Алистера Кроули. Синхронизация Канды с Чистой Силой преодолела отметку в сто процентов, а мы не можем знать, что именно ждёт нас. Чем сильнее сформированный отряд, тем больше шансов на удачу.  
— Пока принимаются предложения, — вновь влез Четырнадцатый, не дав обдумать слова Комуи, — предлагаю взять с собой на миссию недавно завербованного Пробста Саттона — его способность к укрытию от акума для миссии, главный финт которой заключается в неожиданности, — очень важна.  
Рувелье сложил руки в замок. Его взгляд медленно и словно бы лениво двигался от Комуи к Четырнадцатому, но Линали прекрасно знала, что скрывается за этой ленивой медлительностью. Она мысленно поаплодировала брату — уговорить Рувелье оставить Линали в штабе у него бы не получилось, а вот отправить с ней Канду, который, в случае чего, за неё костьми ляжет, хоть и будет отрицать это до последнего, — вполне в его силах.  
Но вот чего добивался Четырнадцатый… неужели у его действий не было совсем никакого двойного дна?  
— Возражения приняты, — сказал он, наконец. — Окончательное решение: в Манчестер отправляются Фрой Тиедолл, Линали Ли, Канда Юу, Пробст Саттон и Неа Кэмпбелл, а также двое Воронов. Отъезд — после полудня в пятницу. На этом всё.  
И только тогда Линали наконец смогла вдохнуть полной грудью.  
Канда поймал её на крыльце, ведущем вниз, к холодной земле. Схватил за предплечье и притянул к себе. Линали чувствовала, как под его рёбрами бьётся тяжёлое сердце, как дыхание со свистом покидает лёгкие и теряется в её взлохмаченной макушке. Она позволила себе прижаться к нему всего на мгновение, а после оттолкнула, активировала Чистую Силу.  
— Знаешь, всегда думала, что Неа — всадник, имя которому «смерть», а Аллен — конь бледный, что привёл его в этот мир. Неужели я ошибалась?.. Ora pro me! — крикнула.  
— Ora pro nobis[3], — кажется, ответил Канда, но за порывами ветра Линали его не услышала.  
Она взлетела выше, там, где чужие слова не смогут достичь её слуха, где можно позволить скованным мыслям вырваться тёмными волнами за берега разума и затопить череп изнутри, оставляя плавать в них. Мысли казались чужеродными, словно делимыми надвое, словно кто-то додумывал до неё и пытался донести через чужое сознание свои мировоззренческие взгляды постулатами. Линали улыбалась и отметала их: я. Только я могу решать в своей голове.  
Если бы Линали Ли было две в этом мире, мир бы раскололся на части.  
Если бы Аллена Уолкера было два в этом мире, он бы смог собрать осколки и сделать их единым целым.  
К сожалению, в этом мире не осталось ни одного Аллена Уолкера.  
Она побуравила взглядом полумесяц, выглядящий по скучному одинаково со всех перспектив и приземлилась.  
— И на тебя-то молятся наби[4]! — фыркнула Линали, вновь взглянув на полумесяц. Полумесяц, видимо, слишком был занят принимаемыми молитвами и Линали не ответил. Зато ответили мысли в голове, от которых пришлось отмахнуться.  
Холодный ветер высоких атмосфер заставил её продрогнуть. Она заскочила внутрь, на ходу растирая предплечья шершавыми ладонями. Взбежала вверх по широкой лестнице, оставляя за собой отзвуки каблуков о пол, эхом раскатившиеся по дремлющему Ордену, шмыгнула красным носом и встала в коридоре.  
К сожалению, в этом мире не осталось ни одного Аллена Уолкера, зато осталось его тело, которое не хотело ни гнить, ни гореть.  
— Хочешь, кое-что расскажу тебе, сивилла? — спросил Четырнадцатый и сделал к ней шаг. Линали подавила малодушное желание сделать шаг от него назад.  
— Я уже слышала о том, что Аллена Уолкера не вернуть.  
Четырнадцатый приподнял брови. Спросил:  
— Когда? — будто бы издеваясь. Добавил: — Не об этом я хотел поговорить.  
Малколм С. Рувелье слишком много брал на себя, когда думал, что сможет управлять этой чёрной необузданной материей во плоти — Четырнадцатым. Ни Вороны, круглосуточно должные следить за ним, ни настороженно снятые печати не могли и не смогли бы удержать его — теперь Линали поняла это особенно ясно.  
— Ты готова ненавидеть меня только потому, что я занял тело Аллена?  
Линали подумала, что шмыгать носом в этот момент будет не совсем к месту. И шмыгнула.  
— Я не ненавижу тебя, Четырнадцатый. Я тебе не доверяю — у меня есть на то много причин.  
Темно было, как в склепе — и широкое окно без штор не спасало. Она не видела Четырнадцатого, и от этого было легко и сложно одновременно. Легко, потому что она не видела перед собой Аллена. Сложно, потому что враг в темноте всегда был опаснее врага на свету.  
— Мне нравится твой ответ, — подумав, ответил он. — Но я расскажу тебе кое-что.  
Маленькие сказки для больших девочек.  
— Аллен родился 7 января в 1827 году.  
Линали хмыкнула.  
— Хочешь сказать, ему шестьдесят пять лет?  
— Именно это, — на полном серьёзе ответил Четырнадцатый. Он стоял совсем близко — если протянуть руку, то можно было коснуться его плеча. — Он был мне… другом.  
_Отдавать тело под мой контроль — осознанный выбор Аллена Уолкера_ , пронеслось в голове. Распознавать ложь у Линали получалось ни к чёрту, поэтому она изначально почти о всех словах думала, как о лжи. Думать о словах Четырнадцатого, как о лживых, почему-то не получалось.  
— Что с ним произошло?  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Четырнадцатый недовольно. Словно винил Аллена и осуждал его. — Он отдал мне своё тело под контроль в момент моей смерти — иначе я бы просто не смог завладеть им.  
— Это как подписывать контракт с дьяволом?  
Четырнадцатый озадаченно замолчал, а потом громко расхохотался. Линали вздрогнула — тишина в здании казалась ей нерушимой, и то, что Четырнадцатый посмел опровергнуть это своим незлобным радостным смехом, вызвало внутри неё раздражение. Она обогнула Четырнадцатого, не намереваясь больше выслушивать весь этот бред, но он ловко поймал её за руку.  
Рефлексы кричали активировать Чистую Силу, и Четырнадцатый, видимо, почувствовав это, отпустил её.  
— Ну какой же из меня дьявол, Линали? — спросил он, и в голосе его была улыбка. — Поставь себя на моё место: я просыпаюсь спустя сорок лет, мой некогда лучший друг помолодел до бурного подросткового возраста, совсем не стильно поседел, ещё и словил проклятие и вот это недоразумение. — Четырнадцатый помахал перед ней левой рукой. Линали на автомате перехватил его руку за запястье и опустила вниз. — И совсем, ни капли не изменился. А теперь подумай: стал бы Аллен, которого ты знала, помогать плохому человеку? Стал бы он помогать тому, образ которого вы все себе уже напридумывали?  
Линали вдруг поняла, что хочет увидеть лицо Четырнадцатого, как до того никогда не хотела раньше. Схватить его подмышки и взлететь с ним к тусклому полумесяцу, чтобы он хоть как-то осветил его. Зажечь редкие светильники по коридору, чтобы пламя отбрасывало тени на его коже.  
Но всё, что ей сейчас оставалось делать, — дорисовывать детали в своей голове. И она, почему-то, совсем забыла, какой настоящий цвет глаз у Аллена.  
— Иди к чёрту, Четырнадцатый, — устало сказала она, не зная, что ещё ответить.  
— Miserere mei, Domine[5], — сказал он несчастно. Линали усмехнулась. — И зови меня Неа.  
Она ему не ответила. Развернулась к врагу в темноте спиной и застучала каблуками.  
Её комната находилась на втором этаже.  
* * *  
Шёл третий час поездки, когда из соседнего купе Линали услышала голоса.  
Голоса были громкие и недовольные, один принадлежал Пробсту Саттону — и было бы куда удивительнее, если б он молчал. Но во втором Линали с замиранием сердца узнала Говарда Линка, поэтому, положив руку Канде на плечо, поднялась с места и вышла из их купе, остановилась у соседней двери, прислушиваясь.  
— Я знаю, — раздражённо говорил Говард Линк, — что во многом наша одежда не практична, тем не менее, это лишь иллюзия. Не вам оспаривать решения Ватикана.  
— Стилисты в Ватикане так себе, — протянул вклинившийся в разговор Четырнадцатый. Линали хихикнула.  
— Эти плащи легко срываются, — продолжал горячо отстаивать честь ватиканских стилистов Линк. — И под ними скрывается практичная и удобная для боя одежда.  
Линали ещё послушала, как Пробст говорит про трату земельных ресурсов и абсолютно ненужную роскошь для богослужителей, и встала у окна. Дубовые леса проносились перед её взором размазанными полосами. Линали привыкла к такому виду, летая на высокой скорости Сапог. Ей и сейчас хотелось бы полетать, вместо того, чтобы сидеть в поезде и слушать стук колёс о стыки рельс, слушать бубнёж Канды и храп Тиедолла. Понимать, что за тонкой стеной находится Четырнадцатый. А с виду безопасный Орден с толстыми стенами — так далеко.  
Она почти не вздрогнула, когда Канда подошёл сзади и положил руку на её плечо. Обернулась к нему, понимая, что давно уже видит перед глазами не раскинувшиеся дубы, а чьи-то жёлтые глаза, и выдавила улыбку.  
— Как думаешь, если Четырнадцатый чего задумал, мы сможем его удержать? — спросила Линали у него.  
— Ясное дело, не сможем, — нахмурился Канда. — Очевидно для всех, кроме Рувелье, что он позволяет держать себя в узде пока ему это нужно.  
— И что ему нужно?.. — поёжилась Линали.  
Канда изогнул губы в усмешке.  
— Просто предположения. Во-первых, Чёрный Орден разыскал для него Пробста Саттона, он ему нужен, и это было бы не так ясно, если б тогда он не уговорил Рувелье поместить его в отряд. Во-вторых… Знаешь, Четырнадцатый не глупый. Очнувшись в теле Уолкера, он оценил ситуацию. Позже он разузнал информацию о происходящем: о Кроссе Мариане, о Тысячелетнем и Семье Ноя. В-третьих, смог убедить Орден, что готов к сотрудничеству и выбрал момент, удачный для побега. То есть, подальше от основного скопления экзорцистов, да ещё и без печатей на руках.  
Линали почувствовала, как холодеет. Эти мысли она отметала от себя, но теперь, когда Канда их озвучил, пришлось принять. Она тяжело прислонилась к поручню и прикрыла глаза. Канда наблюдал за ней, позволяя погрузиться в нужное молчание и обдумать все эти его слова.  
Почему-то… чертовски не хотелось, чтобы Четырнадцатый предавал их. Не после слов о том, что Аллен был ему другом, произнесённых с такой неподдельной печалью и тенью неуверенной робости в интонации голоса. Не после того, как он пытался ей намекнуть о том, что образ злого дьявола ему не подходит никоим образом.  
И, конечно… пока он здесь, есть надежда, что Аллена ещё можно вернуть.  
Она открыла было рот, чтобы, наверное, сообщить Канде, что иногда нужно видеть в людях лучшее, когда в голове что-то взорвалось, в ушах заложило, словно рядом с её ухом кто-то стрелял из кремневого пистолета. Линали охнула, отшатнувшись к Канде, почувствовала, как по коже бежит тёплая кровь — в левом ухе лопнула барабанная перепонка. Она приложила к нему ладонь, когда поняла, что купе, в котором храпел Тиедолл, было снесено громким порывом ветра.  
Пришлось быстро взять себя в руки. Оттолкнуться от Канды и выбить соседнюю дверь.  
— Четырнадцатый! — прорычал Канда, ворвавшись следом. Белоснежные слепящие Ворота Ковчега начали исчезать, и Линали не придумала ничего умнее, чем нырнуть внутрь, словно заходить в воды бьющего водопада.  
И толкнуться прямо в спину мистера Пробста Саттона.  
— Четырнадцатый, — со злостью повторил Канда, заходя следом. Четырнадцатый захлопал белыми ресницами, а потом как-то слишком довольно улыбнулся. — Какого…  
— Ан гард, ублюдок! — крикнул он со смешком. Саттон тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Четырнадцатого, как мамочка на неразумного дитя.  
Линали видела, как Муген сталкивается с мечом из руки Аллена, как Канда и Четырнадцатый пытаются достать друг друга, оба прекрасно понимая, что не навредят Чистой Силой. Канда двигался быстро и умело, чего нельзя было сказать о Четырнадцатом. Размер меча помогал ему в неумелой обороне, но атаковать у него не получалось — вскоре Канда прижал его к одной из стен белокаменного дома и приставил лезвие к горлу.  
— Нормальные люди вначале пытаются достичь консенсуса переговорами, — прохрипел Четырнадцатый.  
— Нормальные люди не убивают союзников! — рявкнул Канда и придавил лезвие к горлу. То, к неожиданности Линали, оставило на коже Четырнадцатого красную полосу.  
— Я их не убивал, — вмешался Пробст Саттон. — Я окружил их куполом ветра, а потом ураганом снёс стены для отвлекающего манёвра.  
— Это не оправдывает предательства. — Канда, кажется, и не думал отпускать Четырнадцатого. Линали оттолкнула Саттона с пути и раздражённо дёрнула Канду к себе. Тот от неожиданности покорно отступил и дал Четырнадцатому спокойно выдохнуть.  
— Не вреди телу Аллену, — недовольно сказала она. Щёлкнула его по носу и перевела тяжёлый взгляд на Четырнадцатого.  
Тот… улыбался.  
— Просто пользы от вас никакой, — ответил тот как-то слишком радостно. Повёл плечами, разминаясь, а после беззаботно развернулся и пошёл вперёд. Линали бросила взгляд на Канду и последовала за Четырнадцатым. — Не знаю, на самом деле ходит ли Адам до сих пор в особняк Кэмпбеллов, да нам оно и не нужно. Есть одно место, то, в котором началось одно из начал, и если…  
— Четырнадцатый, — перебила его Линали. Тот захлопнул рот. — Кто ты?  
Тот остановился у какой-то двери. Толкнул её внутрь, и Линали увидела большую двуспальную кровать с белыми перинами и одеялами. Вытянул вперёд ладонь, будто предлагая зайти внутрь.  
— Расскажу завтра. Прямо на месте. Прошу…  
Не выдержал Канда. Он подошёл к Четырнадцатому и рывком притянул его к себе за грудки, вцепившись в лацканы его пиджака. Четырнадцатый, над лицом которым нависло далёкое от дружелюбия лицо Канды, продолжал безмятежно улыбаться. Саттон скучающе огляделся и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Знаешь, Неа, если бы ты говорил, как нормальный человек, то избежал многих проблем.  
Сказав это, Саттон развернулся и исчез за одной из дверей. Линали впервые почувствовала, что согласна с этим человеком. Канда выпустил Четырнадцатого, так ничего ему не сказав, только посмотрел таким взглядом, что даже Линали стало неуютно. Она тронула его за ладонь.  
— Что ты удумал? — спросила она у Четырнадцатого.  
Тот устало вздохнул.  
— Завтра. А пока я предлагаю экзорцистам кров. Неужели так сложно хоть немного ценить моё гостеприимство? Канда Юу, тебе нужна отдельная комната? Выслушаю пожелания и предпочтения, но не факт, что их учту.  
Линали почувствовала, что Канда опять закипает.  
Принять предложение Четырнадцатого — заковать себя в четырёх стенах в ожидании непонятно чего. Напасть на него с серьёзным намерением одолеть — Четырнадцатый посмеётся над их намерениями; они — на его территории, где сила и уверенность Ноя увеличивает и без того великую его мощь.  
Никогда ничего не шло по плану — пора бы уже смириться.  
— Дай ему соседнюю со мной комнату. Я хочу, чтобы Канда был рядом, — выпалила она и успела дать Канде локтем между рёбер, прежде чем услышала поток негодований.  
— Какая простота! Какая неприхотливость! С вами, оказывается, приятно иметь дело, господа экзорцисты, — промурлыкал Четырнадцатый и поспешно толкнул соседнюю дверь, которая вела в комнату с обстановкой точно такой же, какая была в комнате Линали. — А теперь отдыхайте, хотя не думаю, что вы успели устать. Можете даже изучить обстановку Ковчега, только не ломайте ничего, пожалуйста. Давайте будем цивилизованными людьми.  
Когда он развернулся, уходя, Линали пришлось вцепиться в рукав Канды. Тот даже ничего ей не сказал — настолько был зол, что сил оставалось только на то, чтобы сдерживать собственную ярость. Он посмотрел на Линали потемневшим взглядом, выдернул свой рукав из захвата её пальцев и хлопнул дверью в комнату, оставив Линали одну.  
Она ещё долго смотрела на закрывшиеся створки.  
* * *  
Ей казалось, что она слышит дыхание Канды.  
Глупости, конечно, но Линали села у стены, прислонилась к ней головой. Когда Канда злился, он дышал громко и тяжело — у него много сил уходило на то, чтобы сдерживать свой гнев. Иллюзия его дыхания успокаивала, и Линали слушала её с замиранием сердца. Вот он вдохнул особенно громко, вот Муген звякнул о ножны, вот подошва сапог ударила по половице.  
Канда — был рядом. Остальные — незримо далеко, а помимо Канды здесь находились только Четырнадцатый и его союзник.  
Слава Богу, их дыхания она не слышала.  
Линали заснула, сидя на полу и прислонившись щекой к стене, и снился ей её Аллен, его глаза непонятного цвета медленно золотели, а улыбка превращалась в оскал. Он говорил: отдавать тело под контроль Неа Кэмпбелла — мой осознанный выбор. Он говорил: выше, экзорцистка. Подальше от Земли Обетованной. Захлебнись воздухом на верхних слоях атмосферы, чтобы потом возродиться настоящей сивиллой, мудрой и прекрасной, как Вирсавия без Урии. С Давидом.  
И проснулась, кажется, от того, что кто-то убрал щекотавшую ноздри прядь волос от её лица.  
— Ты знаешь, — сказал Четырнадцатый задумчиво. Он сидел на корточках и смотрел куда-то поверх её головы. — У Аллена когда-то были длинные волосы. Как у тебя… до третьего уровня.  
Откуда тебе это известно, хотела спросить Линали. Потом с горечью вспомнила, что он может видеть воспоминания Аллена.  
— Оттенка тёмного, но тёплого. Ствол молодого каштана, сухая потрескавшаяся земля.  
Линали выпрямила спину и едва не застонала. Тело ломило от неудобной позы. Четырнадцатый, словно почувствовав её слабость и нежелание показывать эту слабость, поднялся на ноги и отошёл, поворачиваясь спиной. Линали позволила себя подтянуться.  
— Кем он был?  
— Он?.. — растерянно переспросил Четырнадцатый. — Учеником книжника.  
Линали почувствовала, что растеряла все слова.  
— Непутёвым учеником. Сбежал от учителя и примкнул ко мне, делясь их знаниями, — продолжил Четырнадцатый как ни в чём не бывало.  
— Зачем?  
— Разделял мои взгляды, — повернувшись, сказал Четырнадцатый с некоторым удивлением — зачем же ещё. — Книжники, понимаешь, очень мудрые люди. Аллен — вник в ситуацию и выбрал сторону, более выгодную для человечества. Я же говорил тебе, что не будет Аллен поддерживать человека злых умыслов — будто ты его не знаешь.  
Видимо, нет. Линали совсем не знала Аллена; да что там. Аллена даже сам Аллен не знал, оказывается. Она усмехнулась и поднялась на ноги. Четырнадцатый наблюдал за ней, склонив голову. Его седые волосы словно потускнели, зато взгляд светился золотом — притягивал к себе. Линали посмотрела ему в глаза и облизала пересохшие губы.  
— Пробст, — позвал Четырнадцатый, не отрывая взгляда от Линали. Она вздрогнула и обернулась. Саттон скучающе стоял в дверях. — Идём.  
— Куда вы?..  
— Мы, — перебил её Четырнадцатый и открыл слепящие Врата. Он был непривычно хмур и серьёзен — Линали подумала, что не привыкла видеть Четырнадцатого таким. — Твой Канда в порядке, но я не хочу, чтобы всё вновь превращалось в балаган из-за его скверного характера.  
Сказав это, он шагнул во Врата, следом за ним — Саттон. Линали, поколебавшись, прислушалась. Ей всё ещё казалось, что она слышит тяжёлое дыхание Канды. Это успокоило, и она позволила себе войти в сияющий свет.  
Сухой тёплый воздух пробрался в её лёгкие. Солнце грело высоко и светило ярко. Тонкая песчаная дорога змеёй уходила вперёд и головой утыкалась в каменный холм, минуя деревянные, зарытые в землю кресты. Четырнадцатый стоял рядом, скрестив руки на груди, смотрел на холм и хмурился. Ветер развевал седые пряди его волос и воротник белой рубашки, в которую он переоделся на Ковчеге. Саттон поодаль сосредоточенно выстраивал вокруг них ветряной барьер, защищающий от акума. Линали вновь пробежалась взглядом по змее-дороге, волосам Четырнадцатого и облизала губы.  
— Голгофа[6]?..  
Четырнадцатый не ответил. Он медленно двинулся вперёд, и ветряной барьер покорно последовал за ним. Линали преодолела появившееся между ними расстояние в несколько широких шагов. В груди тяжело билось сердце, и мир сократился до трёх объектов: змеи-дороги, одного деревянного креста посреди остальных крестов и прямом стане Четырнадцатого.  
Он остановился у креста. Взгляд его остекленел, а лицо исказилось, словно он переживал неприятные воспоминания. Линали внимательно наблюдала за переменами, готовая в любой момент атаковать, но чувствуя, что делать это не придётся. Четырнадцатый присел на корточки и тронул пальцами сухую землю.  
— Ни один апостол Ноя не живёт больше пятидесяти лет — каждый чахнет на пределе своих возможностей и ищет новое тело и новые умы для перерождения, — сказал он глухо. — Ни один апостол, кроме Первого.  
— Тысячелетнего.  
Четырнадцатый кивнул. Он поднялся и подошёл к распятию. Пальцы левой руки были длинными и тонкими — из него получился бы неплохой музыкант. Эта глупая мысль заставила Линали усмехнуться — хороший музыкант из Четырнадцатого не вышел.  
— Тем не менее, в истории зафиксировано два случая, когда Тысячелетний Граф исчезал и воплощался в другом облике. Вначале он возник после Великого Потопа, уничтожившего всё человечество, и на протяжении многих лет медленно наблюдал за смертью и возрождением других Апостолов. В первый раз, — Четырнадцатый выдохнул, — в первый раз это случилось здесь, когда Иисусу Христосу вбили гвозди в запястья, и он умирал долгие часы, чтобы воскреснуть другим человеком.  
Ветер внутри барьера был совсем другим; более холодным, более влажным. Совсем как на высоте. Линали чувствовала родство с таким ветром, он успокаивал её. Она позволила лёгкой стуже захватить гортань, смотрела, как эта стужа перебирает седые волосы Четырнадцатого и подавила в себе желание самой положить ладонь на эти пряди.  
— Иисус Христос был Апостолом Ноя?  
— Был, — сказал Четырнадцатый и посмотрел прямо на неё.  
Они двинулись вперёд по дороге, вверх, на вершину каменного холма. Где-то в пути Четырнадцатый поймал её за руку и несильно тянул за собой. Линали казалось, что он заново переживает доступные только ему моменты, что он кипит в своих воспоминаниях, и сжала его ладонь с силой, чтобы привести в чувство. Почуяла безмолвную благодарность, исходящую от него.  
— Во второй раз, — продолжил Четырнадцатый, стоя уже на вершине и не отпуская чужой ладони. — Это случилось не так давно. В Манчестере, в особняке Кэмпбеллов. Он не возродился — он распался на две сущности, на двух людей.  
— На тебя… — прошептала Линали.  
— И на Адама, — ответил он. Вновь посмотрел в глаза. — Мы не можем существовать по-отдельности. Адам сошёл с ума; вселил ненависть в последующие поколения; Адам нарушил баланс, когда начал создавать акума. Ты… — с горечью сказал он. — Не поймёшь, наверное. А я бы так хотел этого. Аллен понимал, один единственный — понимал.  
Линали не ответила.  
Четырнадцатый сказал ей: закрой глаза и падай — я поймаю. Она захлопнула веки и провалилась в темноту, которая стала просторной комнатой без крыши; звёздное небо окружило её, и полная луна осветила всё вокруг ярким светом. Молодой чернявый парень с кудрявыми тёмными волосами сидел на столе, уткнувшись пятками в перекладину, смотрел на неё и улыбался тонкими губами. Его серая кожа светилась в лунных лучах, а солнечные глаза, наоборот, потускнели.  
— Но знаешь, что понял я? Почему я проиграл тогда, убив всех Апостолов, кроме того самого, единственного? — спросил он, и голос его совсем не был похож на голос Аллена. — Я понял, что не хочу терять личину Неа Кэмпбелла — а я её потеряю, став лишь Первым Апостолом Ноя — Тысячелетним Графом.  
Он спрыгнул на пол и подошёл к Линали. Звёзды на небе гасли одна за другой, и последней, вспыхнув ярко напоследок, потухла луна. В просторной комнате всё ещё было светло, с удивление поняла Линали. Она оглядывалась в поисках источника света, пока не напоролась взглядом на Четырнадцатого.  
— Думаешь, я просто так возьму и поверю тебе, Четырнадцатый? — спросила она, кажется, слишком беспомощно.  
— Зови меня Неа, — ответил он.  
Его сухие ладони чувствовались, как настоящие — может, они и были настоящими? Они обожгли Линали своей внезапной человеческой теплотой, и мягкость чужих обветренных губ так роднила Четырнадцатого с обычным человеком, что она забылась — позволила ему целовать себя, прикрыла тонкие веки и положила ладони на его запястья. Кровь бурлила по венам Четырнадцатого, воздух циркулировал в лёгких, а обычное сердце билось об обычные рёбра.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — выдохнула она, когда Четырнадцатый отстранился.  
В его взгляде мелькнула грусть.  
— Потерять личину Неа Кэмпбелла, — сказал он глухо. — Ora pro me.  
Его ладонь пробежалась по её щеке, скользнула по тонкой шее и легла на грудь, напротив бившегося сердца. Линали смотрела на него, ловила его взгляд, но Четырнадцатый упорно смотрел куда-то сквозь неё. Улыбнулся сухими губами и тихо сказал:  
— Падай. И постарайся понять меня, Линали.  
Линали закрыла глаза и упала. Когда очнулась, то поняла, что находится на вокзале, рядом с обеспокоенным Тиедоллом, злым Кандой и молчаливыми Воронами. Она медленно приподнялась на локтях на скамейке, на которой лежала, и огляделась.  
— Ты тоже была на Ковчеге? — спросил у неё Говард Линк.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Тиедолл.  
— Он убежал, — сквозь зубы процедил Канда.  
Линали опять легла на скамью и прикрыла глаза. На внутренней стороне век всё ещё играл образ чернявого улыбающегося парня, который сжимал её щёки в сухих ладонях и смотрел тёплыми золотыми глазами.  
«Я понимаю тебя, Неа. Ora pro nobis», — подумала она. И вновь упала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. «… потому что все согрешили и лишены славы Божией» Рим.3:23  
> 2\. Тори - человек, который придерживался политической философии (торизм), основанной на традиционализме и консерватизме.  
> 3\. Ora pro me (лат.) - молись за меня. Ora pro nobis (лат.) - молись за нас  
> 4\. Наби - пророки в исламе  
> 5\. Miserere mei, Domine (лат.) - Помилуй мя, Боже. Так начинается 50-й псалом из Псалтири. Составлен Давидом, когда он каялся в том, что убил Урию Хеттеянина и овладел его женой Вирсавией. Выражает глубокое сокрушение о содеянном грехе и усердную молитву о помиловании  
> 6\. Голгофа — небольшой холм, где согласно Новому Завету, был распят Иисус Христос


	2. Всадник на рыжем коне

_И когда он снял вторую печать, я слышал второе животное, говорящее: иди и смотри._  
_И вышел другой конь, рыжий; и сидящему на нем дано взять мир с земли, и чтобы убивали друг друга; и дан ему большой меч._

_Откр.6:3-4_

Из своего раннего детства Неа запомнил не так много вещей, как хотелось бы: запах конского пота, шуршащие юбки Катерины и одинокий перстень на среднем пальце дяди Сайруса. Почему-то это ему помнилось отлично; а вот смех Маны, его ладони, его слова — всё это вылетело из головы и осталось лишь ускользающим фактом: да, Мана смеялся. Да, держал его за руку, когда вёл за собой. Да, говорил много и громко.  
Но как — этого Неа не помнил.  
Ему казалось странным, называть тот непонятный период детством. Он и ребёнком-то не был, и человеком зваться не мог. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Раньше это задевало что-то внутри, тогда, когда ещё совсем человечные Катерина и Сайрус играли с ними в подобие абсолютно человеческой семьи. Мана, кажется, втянулся; Мана начал воспринимать его как кровного брата и, возможно… Возможно, продолжил бы жить обычной человеческой жизнью, но случилось то, что случилось. Сейчас — это не задевало вообще. Почти. Наверное.  
Как бы Катерина ( _мать_ ) отреагировала на то, что своей предосторожностью Неа свёл брата с ума и усадил самого себя в седло бледного коня?  
Неа усмехнулся своим мыслям. Уронил лицо в набранную в ладони воду и смысл с себя голгофскую пыль и грязь. За ней лицо: бледная кожа, россыпь подростковых прыщей на лбу и бугристые линии шрама, более напоминающие татуировку красными чернилами. Вначале Неа было смешно от этого, потом, когда он увидел алленовы воспоминания… ещё смешнее. Оживить Ману, используя черномагические ритуалы самого же Маны! Какая ирония, братец. Он поднял голову к зеркалу, осмотрел всё это — кожу, прыщи, шрам, позволил воде стечь по подбородку и упасть в сплетения ткани, впитываясь в неё. Пробст сидел поодаль и скучающе читал, кажется, Святую Библию, Новый Завет. Неа скосил на него взгляд.  
— Строчку, — потребовал он.  
— «И, начав речь, один из старцев спросил меня: сии облеченные в белые одежды кто, и откуда пришли? Я сказал ему: ты знаешь, господин. И он сказал мне: это те, которые пришли от великой скорби; они омыли одежды свои и убелили одежды свои Кровию Агнца».  
Неа едва не расхохотался.  
Была у них с Пробстом такая игра в герменевтику, шедшая ещё из тех годов, когда острые черты Пробста не старили его, а лишь украшали возраст цветущей молодости, а сам Неа читал Библию только в первый раз в этой новой жизни. Один из них требовал строчку или несколько, что мельтешили перед глазами, второй зачитывал. А дальше — докуда долетит фантазия и что она напророчит.  
— Что смешного? — поинтересовался Пробст, усмехнувшись. Склонил голову — и Неа показалось, что они вернулись на сорок лет назад.  
— Откровения?  
— Да. Седьмая глава. Так что смешного? — Он недовольно тряхнул седыми кудрями.  
Неа наконец к нему обернулся, смотря прямо, не через отражение в зеркале, и иллюзия молодости разрушилась.  
— Мой братец Мана, который Адам, — пояснил он, — очень любил белые одеяния. Настолько любил, что нарядил в них всех своих апостолов. Кровию Агнца, надо же, — тихо фыркнул Неа.  
Повисла тишина. Страницы Библии не шуршали, несмотря на то, что она была неновой; молчал Неа — молчал и Пробст. Пыли на Ковчеге не было, и потому он казался нереальным и ненастоящим; раньше это никогда не смущало Неа. Сейчас почему-то от этого веяло каким-то абсолютным неуютом, особенно в сравнении с Орденом, где стоило провести пальцем по любой поверхности — и на пальце бы оставался слой серой грязи. Это Неа помнил — это помнил и Аллен, и теперь Неа боялся того, что диффузия между ними происходит и произошла, и вскоре он перестанет различать себя и Аллена.  
Чёрт возьми. Как же…  
— И что там дальше?  
— Ты же читал, — раздражённо бросил Пробст.  
А, старый добрый недовольный Пробст. Приятно знать, что некоторые вещи не меняются.  
— Это было сорок лет назад!  
— У тебя уже старческая деменция? — изогнул бровь Пробст, но всё же ответил: — А дальше — снятие седьмой печати.  
— Семь Ангелов?  
— Семь Ангелов.  
— Оркестр из труб! — воскликнул Неа и заулыбался. — Семи труб!  
— Шести, — со вздохом поправил Пробст. — Седьмой не трубил.  
— Ошибся. Ну, я читал сорок лет назад, — пожал плечами Неа, казалось — беспечно, на деле напряжённо и устало.  
Пробст, несомненно, заметил, но не сказал ни слова. Он молча поднялся на ноги, высокий и плечистый, словно старость тронула только его лицо и волосы, но не тело, осмотрел Неа своим внимательным взглядом сощуренных глаз и покинул комнату стремительным шагом, будучи стремительным и резким во всех своих движениях.  
В Ордене помимо пыли, сырых темниц и красных Ворон была ещё Линали Ли. У неё были чёрные короткие волосы и от неё пахло китайской мэйхуа и пряным розовым перцем; она носила бесшумные одежды и короткие юбки, не мешающие в драках и высоких полётах. У Катерины же были чёрные густые кудри, от неё исходил запах кедра и ириса, а ноги путались в длинных многослойных одеждах — совсем другая была. Но они были так похожи, что у Неа дух захватывало: в искренних улыбках, в ласковых словах, в тёплых мягких ладонях. В том, что досталось Неа от Катерины; в том, что досталось Аллену от Линали.  
Неа помотал головой. Осмотрелся. Ничего не изменилось; ни одной частицы пыли не появилось в этом воздухе.  
— Хочу спать! — крикнул он, не сомневаясь, что Пробст услышит.  
Он и услышал и ответным криком посоветовал ему вначале сходить к чёрту, а потом вроде бы уже ласковее — поспать. Пробста Неа нашёл больше сорока лет назад в Корнуолле, вывалившись из Ковчега в месте, которое наугад вытащил из памяти. Вывалился прямо на кудрявого юношу, что использовал свою способность, чтобы украсть монокль из магазина. Такое расточительство Чистой Силы Неа впечатлило, впечатлил и юноша этот, вместо ответа на приветствие стукнувший его Святой Библией по голове и опасливо спрятавший монокль в сапог. Неа потёр место ушиба и сказал из наилучших побуждений, что монокль юноше не подойдёт, а потом пришлось схватить того за потную ручку и драпать оттуда на всех парах: к ним направлялся полицейский.  
Прокручивая тот момент раз за разом, Неа с удивлением пытался понять, каким образом Бог выделяет избранных людей и наделяет их Чистой Силой; и Бог ли это? — к сожалению, так и не понял.  
В комнате… в комнате пахло китайской мэйхуа и пряным розовым перцем. Несколько часов назад эта комната принадлежала Линали Ли, и она успела впитать её запах. Стена эта — тепло её тела, а Неа оставалось только впитывать воспоминания о ней — свои и чужие.  
Он постучал по остывшей стене костяшками пальцев и получил в ответ тишину. Но знал, что его слышат.  
— Я собираюсь исчезнуть.  
За стеной молчали долгих полминуты.  
— Я знаю, — глухо ответил Пробст.  
И больше уже не отвечал.  
Неа постучал ещё пару раз, только для того, чтобы позлить Пробста и, наконец, завалился на мягкие перины. В сравнение не шло с кроватями в Орденами; вот! Как обходятся с избранниками божьими, хмыкнув, подумал Неа. Подумал и ткнулся носом в подушки, уставший.  
А потом… Появился Аллен.  
Хотелось застонать. Какого чёрта. Неа приходилось видеть своими глазами, каково бывает человеку в милейшем изобретении средневековых палачей — череподробилке; и ощутил себя сейчас примерно также. Мягкие перины вдруг начали казаться ложем с гвоздями, но больше всего раздражало не это. Раздражало ощущение потери контроли над телом — Неа надеялся уже больше никогда это не испытывать, но у Аллена Уолкера было другое мнение на этот счёт.  
— Мой дражайший друг Аллен, — прошипел Неа сквозь зубы — язык пока ещё подчинялся. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой о коллаборации.  
Слишком много коллабораций в последнее время появилось в его жизни. Неужто стал таким популярным?  
«Коллаборации? Я послушаю», — вроде бы уловил Неа краем сознания.  
«Да ты охуел, Четырнадцатый, проваливай из моего тела», — на самом деле сказал Аллен. Неа цокнул языком — а, нет, показалось.  
— Не будь таким… Кандой Юу. Выслушай хоть.  
Это имя подействовало волшебно, Неа даже пришлось ещё раз прокрутить воспоминания и с сожалением признать, что эти двое не состояли в сексуальной связи (трахаться друг с другом и трахать друг другу мозги — ну что за идиллия!) и подкинуть воспоминания уже Аллену — свои.  
Показать Голгофу. Рувелье и кабинет Управляющего. Катерину и Линали. И, конечно, самого Аллена, прошлого Аллена.  
— Смотри, — сказал, — какой красавчик.  
И задумчиво почесал кожу вокруг особо крупного прыща над бровью.  
Аллен умел злиться — и потемнение в глазах, и боль словно от удара по голове, доказали это. Неа тихо выругался. Ему не поверили? Не оценили чувство юмора или просто сегодня не его день?  
— Почему я тебя не помню? — настороженно спросил Аллен. Кажется, вслух. Неа поморщился.  
— Откуда мне знать, что творится в твоей голове? — почти ласково спросил Неа. Разговаривал сам с собой для посторонних глаз, но посторонних глаз тут, к счастью, не было. — Но если хочешь и дальше сражаться за это тело — пожалуйста. Отнимай его, ты сможешь, я знаю. Однако подумай вначале, что ты собираешься делать дальше против Тысячелетнего.  
Долгим молчанием, которым ответил ему Аллен, можно было пытать в девятом кругу Ада. На некоторые мгновения Неа казалось, что он исчез, но тело всё так же отказывалось слушаться. Присутствие Аллена давило так, словно на плечи возложили тяжёлый многотонный груз, и Неа ничего не оставалось, кроме как выкинуть все мысли из головы в ожидании ответа. Неа скучал по нему, всё-таки.  
Аллен сказал:  
— К Линали больше не приставай.  
И Неа смог наконец шевельнуться.  
Надо же, с искренним удивлением подумал он, получилось. Обещать ничего не стал и заснул.  
* * *  
В Назарете было дождливо.  
Пробст хотел создать купол, отбивающий от них дождевые капли, но Неа посоветовал не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Мокрые кудри волос облепили лицо Пробста, он то и дело бросал крайне недовольные взгляды на Неа, но за столько лет дружбы тот наловчился не замечать их. Тактика игнорирования, однако, мало работала с Пробстом, и тот начал бухтеть ему прямо в ухо о том, что в такую погоду хороший хозяин даже собаку не выпустит.  
От его бухтения Неа научился абстрагироваться ещё раньше.  
— Я знаю, почему мы здесь, — бурчал он. Неа приподнял брови: удиви меня. — Двадцать пятое марта же. Благовещение Девы Марии. Которое случилось в Назарете.  
— И что с того? — весело поинтересовался Неа.  
— Это уж ты мне объясни.  
Какие же всё-таки эти города, больше напоминающие лабиринты, тесные и пыльные, белокаменные и с прижатыми друг к другу домиками. Неа вообще города не любил, предпочитая открытые степи и влажные леса; а на Ковчеге, который, по сути, тоже был городом, по крайней мере, не было людей. Города не могли существовать без людей — и это Неа тоже удручало.  
Он обогнул пожелтевший от времени двухэтажный узкий дом, отсчитал двадцать шесть шагов от растущей рядом с ним пальмы. Несколько долгих мгновений выбирал между двумя домиками-близнецами, сделал двадцать седьмой шаг и указал на тот, что был справа. Пробст наблюдал за его махинациями, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по земле.  
— Не поэтому. Удивительное совпадение, не больше, — сказал он подошедшему Пробсту и дёрнул на себя дверь того дома. Оттуда дыхнуло сыростью. — Мы здесь, потому что у меня сейчас и сегодня — важная встреча!  
Лицо Пробста вытянулось.  
— Только не говори, что с…  
Адамом.  
Неа прошёл внутрь. Видно, что здесь давно никого не было: об этом говорила старая ветхая мебель, покрытая тонким слоем пыли, об этом говорил запах нежилого помещения, об этом пытались им сказать кружева паутины, висевшие тут уже далеко не только по углам. Неа стянул перчатку с левой руки, оставил отпечаток ладони на старом столике, подцепил пальцем свисающую паутинку, и тонконогий паук лихо побежал по стене прочь от них.  
— Ты умеешь с ним связываться? — прокашлявшись от поднявшейся пыли, спросил Пробст.  
— А ты думаешь, нет? — удивился Неа. — Я могу входить в телепатическую связь с людьми, но перед этим мне необходим тактильный контакт с выбранным человеком и время, чтобы установить его. А после этого — пожалуйста, когда угодно.  
— Да это я помню, — отмахнулся Пробст. — Когда ты успел установить связь с Адамом?  
Неа задумчиво сел на кровать с тонкой серой простынёй. Это место было ему знакомо; сорок лет назад оно оказалось последним оплотом, в котором он смог скрываться от Ноев. Казалось ироничным умереть в том городе, в котором он когда-то родился, а иронию Неа любил.  
— С ним мне не требуется устанавливать связь. Я ведь и есть Адам в какой-то степени, — грустно улыбнулся Неа и расправил плечи. Поймал на себе напряжённый взгляд Пробста, склонил голову к правому плечу. — В правом ухе звенит.  
— Это старческое, — едко ответил Пробст.  
Неа довольно хохотнул, хотел ответить что-то, но уловил краем уха шорох. Можно было списать на дождь или мышей, но не в этих обстоятельствах. Он кивнул Пробсту, чтобы тот приготовился, и тот, поняв его без слов, безмолвно встал у двери. Неа вдохнул побольше воздуха в грудь, когда заметил, что дверь начала медленно открываться. Ему казалось, что он давно был готов к этой встрече, но к такому не подготовишься.  
Видит Бог, ему хотелось запечатлеть в памяти того, старого Ману, потому что мужчина с одутловатым грустным лицом и паутинами морщин на нём совсем не походил на его… брата, но старый Мана как-то умудрился исчезнуть из его памяти, оставшись в ней лишь длинными прядями тёмных волос и громким, но мягким голосом. Неа едва сдержался от того, чтобы поморщиться, только выдавил из себя улыбку, не дав обмануть себя расслабленной позой Адама. Тот вяло обвёл обстановку мутным взглядом, непонимающе задержавшись им на Пробсте, а потом наткнулся на Неа. Глубоко в радужке, он видел, зажёгся огонёк, а мышцы чужого лица дрогнули.  
— Неа, — хрипло сказал он. Игрушка на его плече подняла головку, и Неа узнал в ней Мечту. Поприветствовал её кивком головы и сел обратно на кровать.  
Ему хотелось угадать настрой Адама: готов он убивать, готов он выслушать его, готов он, чёрт возьми, его понять? Адам поставил глухой заслон в своей голове, и Неа туда пробраться никак не мог, только продолжал вглядываться в его лицо, не выражающее уже никаких эмоций.  
С каких пор Мана так хорошо научился их скрывать?  
— Я позвал тебя, чтобы поговорить.  
Мечта в этом облике не могла усмехаться, но Неа почувствовал это в интонациях её голоса, когда она заговорила:  
— В прошлый раз мы так лишились Трайда.  
Неа хотел бы ответить подколкой, но решил, наверное, впервые в жизни не терять времени.  
— Адам, — позвал он его осторожно. Адам отозвался потемневшим взглядом. — Ты же сам прекрасно понимаешь, чего я пытаюсь добиться. Мы с тобой — одно целое. Разделимые по ошибке, мы должны теперь вновь воссоединиться.  
Пыль танцевала перед глазами вместе с плетённой паутиной. Старый осмелевший паучок пробежался по кровати, так близко к руке Неа, что он почти почувствовал его. Смахнул паучка на пол, и Адам проследил за движением чужой руки. На его лице всё так же не читалось никаких эмоций, и последующий ответ мог быть каким угодно.  
По крайней мере, тот факт, что на него не напали разом все Тринадцать Апостолов, уже говорит о том, что всё не так безнадёжно.  
— Мы это уже проходили, — подал голос Адам. — Твой… друг, — он кивнул в сторону Пробста, — об этом знает?  
Тот нахмурился.  
— А. Вижу. Не знает. — На лице Адама, наконец, проступили эмоции. Он усмехнулся. — Неа. Это я был тем, кто когда-то согласился на воссоединение.  
Неа сцепил зубы. Дьявольщина.  
Он порывисто поднялся на ноги, Пробст вздрогнул, а Мана никак не отреагировал. Сидящая на плечах Роад болтала ножками и смотрела на него бездонными глазами-пуговицами. Неа услышал шорох за спиной, едва удержался от того, чтобы обернуться; нельзя показывать врагу спину и затылок. Адам шёл сюда, не для того, чтобы слушать его и понимать.  
Адам решил, возможно, решил сделать то, что пытался сделать с ним Неа сорок лет назад.  
— Пробст! — крикнул Неа и начал открывать Врата Ковчега.  
Руки дрожали от волнения. Особенно — под тёмным взглядом Адама. Врата полыхнули белым, когда ветряной купол скрыл их от глаз с обоих сторон. Голову изнутри словно такими же порывами ветра вымело; она опустела и отказывалась контролировать своё же тело. Некогда родные и привычные Врата теперь казались дверью в неизвестность, но поделать Неа ничего не мог. Он схватил Пробста за рукав и не шагнул — запрыгнул внутрь, на секунду прикрывая глаза от слепящего света.  
Открыл их и выдохнул.  
Стоящий на окраине Лондона штаб Чёрного Ордена смотрел на них своими тысячью глазами окнами. Конечно, он ведь не мог выбрать места получше!  
— Расскажи о своей жене, — отдышавшись, сказал Неа, когда поймал страшный взгляд Пробста.  
Тот шагнул к нему и встал почти вплотную. Скрещенные на груди руки говорили о крайней степени недовольства  
— Я бы с удовольствием послушал, как проходила личная жизнь дорогого друга в моё отсутствие.  
— Не хочешь рассказать дорогому другу всю правду?  
Неа открыл было рот, но краем глаза уловил падающую звезду. Он весь встрепенулся и задрал голову к верху. Быстрая движущаяся точка в небесах никак не могла быть падающей звездой; она то и дело меняла траекторию полёта. Ему пришлось прищуриться, чтобы распознать знакомую копну тёмных волос и бледные ноги, обтянутые по колени материей Чистой Силы.  
Сколько там дней прошло? Восемь? Этого достаточно, чтобы Линали Ли успокоилась и при встрече не попыталась его убить?  
— Чувствуешь? — спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от снижающейся точки. Пробст непонимающе посмотрел на него. — Мэйхуа и розовый перец.  
Устанавливать с ней телепатическую связь в этот момент оказалось приятно. В голове Линали был свежий прохладный ветер, чувство полёта и бескрайней свободы. Неа позволил себе насладиться этим, прежде чем на пробу позвал её ускользающим именем. Приземлившаяся точка вдалеке замерла, но крепкая фигура дёрнулась интуитивно в сторону Неа.  
«На шесть часов, — дружелюбно посоветовал он, — вперёд. С твоей локации ещё примерно сто десять метров».  
— Мою жену звали Филиппа Стардаст-Саттон, и мы познакомились, когда я ветром случайно сорвал с неё платье, — успел услышать Неа слова Пробста, прежде чем Линали Ли приземлилась перед ним и на всякий случай, для профилактики заехала ему нежным девичьим кулаком по виску.  
Неа, наверное, мог бы блокировать этот удар, уклониться, но он позволил Линали показать, как сильно она о нём беспокоится. Или о теле Аллена, который сидит глубоко внутри, — это уж как посмотреть.  
— Ты с ума сошёл, Неа?! — зашипела она, нервно оглядываясь. — Ты что делаешь у Ордена?  
— Сердце сюда позвало, — пробормотал он, ощупывая свой висок. Пробст усмехнулся. — Это была любовь с первого взгляда, Пробст?  
— О, несомненно. Я понял это, когда Филиппа кинула в меня лошадиной подковой и пообещала усадить за решётку на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Как жаль, Линали, — вздохнул Неа, — что наша история любви началась не так красиво.  
Только заранее считав эмоции с исказившегося лица Линали, Неа умудрился увернуться от второго удара.  
Сердце билось внутри её грудной клетки, как птичка крыльями о рёбра. Неа знал, что Линали, возможно, и есть сердце — сердце Чистой Силы. Он остановил её эмоциональную диатрибу, положив ладонь на то место, где сердечко ударялось о костяные стенки.  
Пробст на периферии слуха и зрения заметил, что это не лучший способ заставить человека замолчать.  
Но — Линали замолчала.  
— Я здесь оказался случайно, — улыбнулся он натянуто. Сердечные вибрации Линали пронзали его тело, исходя от кончиков пальцев, щекотали уши и пробирались под кожу ботинок в ступни. Неа скользнул ладонью ниже, пока не отстранил её от чужого девичьего тела. — И я уже ухожу.  
— Уже? — как-то растерянно спросила Линали. И посмотрела грустными глазами. Грустными, конечно, из-за Аллена.  
Неа открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но ухо уловило шорох. Едва различимый в ночной тишине, шорох, который можно было списать на журчание недалёкой Темзы, или сухой лист под лапой бродячей кошки, или ветер, принёсший с собой кусок вырванной из книги бумаги. Можно было — но не в их положении, это он уже успел уяснить. Неа скосил глаза; Пробст тоже это услышал. Неа облизал сухие тонкие губы и встал вплотную к Линали.  
— За тобой следят, да? Не доверяют теперь? А, хотя откуда тебе знать. Если бы знала…  
Кто бы за ними не наблюдал, Вороны ли, Искатели, другие экзорцисты, Неа хотел бы посмотреть на их реакцию. Он дёрнул замешкавшуюся с ответом Линали и утянул её в быстрый неглубокий поцелуй. Шорохи раздались громче, и, когда он отстранился, отскакивая назад, то увидел ритуальную иглу, пронзившую то место, где он стоял несколько мгновений назад. Прикрыл глаза, нащупывая людские потоки сознания: трое слева, ещё двое справа. Если используют ритуальные иглы или ножи, то Пробст сможет отразить их атакой ветра, но вот печати…  
С печатями проблема, да.  
— Пробст, — крикнул он, — пока я открываю Ковчег, мне нужно, чтобы ты…  
Договорить он не успел: чёрное стремительное пятно, что сбило его с ног, оказалось Линали. Над головой просвистели ритуальные иглы, а тяжёлое тело, придавившее сверху, казалось, не дышало. Он оттолкнул Линали и успел открыть Ворота, откатившись влево, пока Линали, взлетев, отвлекала на себя внимание — Пробсту было сложно защищать Неа со всех сторон. Ворота окончательно раскрылись; Неа окликнул Пробста. Застыл на пороге, смотря на мелькающее чёрное пятно.  
— Если не хочешь остаться в подземелье с троллями и гоблинами, советую пойти со мной! — крикнул он, краем глаза замечая вспышку — Вороны начали колдовать.  
Линали колебалась секунды. Оттолкнулась от земли и, обогнав Неа, скрылась в белом свете Ворот, ведущих на Ковчег. Неа нырнул за ней, успев почувствовать, как немеют мышцы, но избежав атаки.  
И захлопнул Врата так резко, что ощутил покалывание в кончиках пальцев.  
Если Аллен Уолкер начнёт сейчас брыкаться, будет весело.  
— Все живы? — прохрипел он, стараясь пройти мимо замерших Линали и Пробста. — Все здоровы? Отлично! Я…  
И оказался пойманным Пробстом за шкирку, что недельный котёнок мамой-кошкой.  
— Нет, — проговорил он грозно — и когда только научился? Неужели за годы семейной жизни? — Рассказывай дорогому другу всю правду.  
Неа вздохнул и вывернулся из захвата. Глянул на Линали; та смотрела прямо, но без злости или недовольства. Неа уловил в её глазах интерес и облегчение.  
Точно. Точно — Аллен Уолкер же.  
— Пробст. Про-обст. И — Линали, — вздохнул он, упав спиной на ближайшую белокаменную стену. Чёртов белый камень. — Я просто не хочу умирать, понимаете?  
И замолчал.  
* * *  
Неа Кэмпбелл стянул перчатку с руки, которой так и не научился пользоваться в полной мере, и на пробу потянулся ей к стакану. Чистая Сила словно отвергала чужое сознание, захватившее тело хозяина, и пальцы сгибались с трудом, были деревянным и практически не чувствовали ни боли, ни холода, ни прикосновений.  
На этом дух бунтарства Чистой Силы заканчивался. Она не пыталась атаковать, не пыталась ослушиваться и активироваться в самые неподходящие на то моменты. Чистая Сила словно свернулась внутри клубком и уснула. Ждала возвращения хозяина.  
Неа вздохнул; прикрыл глаза: пускай ждёт. Вспомнил две пары глаз, смотрящие на него буквально пару часов назад. У Пробста всегда был непробиваемый взгляд, в котором явно можно было прочитать разве что недовольство и раздражение. Оно плескалось там и во время их разговора — ни намёка на понимание, сочувствие или гнев. Зато всё это смешалось в тёмных глазах Линали Ли; хотя, казалось бы, как можно совместить в себе гнев и понимание?  
— Ты же не умрёшь, — сказала она вначале, разрушая хрупкое молчание между ними. Будто что-то понимала.  
— Перестану быть… собой, — дёрнул он плечами. — Сольюсь с Адамом и стану совершенно другим человеком. Неа Кэмпбелл перестанет существовать, зато появится Тысячелетний Граф, единый и могущий. Каким должен быть — каким был изначально.  
— Он это тебе и предлагал, тогда, сорок лет назад, верно? — сказал Пробст. В его глазах всё так же ничего нельзя было прочитать, но того недовольства (за то, что скрывал правду от дорогого друга) Неа с лихвой хватило, чтобы съёжится и сделать маленький шаг назад.  
Стыдно, Кэмпбелл! Оправдываться стыдно, да перед кем. С каких пор, удивился бы Адам, ты стал таким?  
Каким?..  
— Предлагал, — кивнул Неа. В глазах Линали полыхнули первые зачатки гнева.  
Сейчас что-нибудь скажет…  
— Это бы решило все проблемы! — сказала.  
— А я бы — умер! — ответил. Выдохнул и, отругав мысленно самого себя за такой эмоциональный и резкий ответ, продолжил уже куда более спокойный. Собравшийся. — Я думал над этим — долго. У меня было время. Думал о диффузии, слиянии, готовился, но в итоге… Я пришёл к выводу, что мне достаточно убить Ма… Адама и забрать его костюм. Стать единственным Первым Апостолом, сохранив личину Неа Кэмпбелла.  
Повисшую тишину, подумал Неа Кэмпбелл, можно бы использовать вместо ножа. В глазах Линали появилось понимание. То понимание, которое появляется на сердечных эмоциях, независимо от ситуации, и которое хочется засунуть как можно дальше, но — не выходит.  
Хотелось попросить у Пробста строчку, но книги в его руках не виделось. И вероятность того, что он окажется послан куда подальше, была выше.  
— Я слишком очеловечился, — признался Неа, вздохнув. Почесал затылок и развернулся. — Ничего, как видите, хорошего. Ничего.  
Затылок сдавило пульсирующей болью.  
В Лондоне обычно март пах озоном, грязью и холерой.  
На Ковчеге март обычно не пах ничем. Сейчас разве что — только китайской мэйхуа и розовым перцем. Совсем малость.  
— Пробст, — позвал Неа, устав от звенящей напряжённой тишины. Недовольной. Гневной. Понимающей. — Строчку.  
— «И ниспал огонь с неба от Бога и пожрал их; а диавол, прельщавший их, ввержен в озеро огненное и серное, где зверь и лжепророк, и будут мучиться день и ночь во веки веков»*, — невозмутимо ответил Пробст на память, будто бы готовый к этому вопросу.  
— Опять Откровения? Погоди… Ты на что-то намекаешь? О, чёрт, надо было опять просить тебя рассказать о твоей жёнушке.  
Неа Кэмпбелл ушёл в комнату, скрываясь от чужих глаз и прекрасно зная, что там можно будет найти выпивку.  
Ему было так много лет, что он сам уже позабыл, сколько точно; он повидал такое количество вещей, какое не снилось ни одному мудрецу. Он ступил на Арарат, когда тот был омываем бескрайними глубокими водами, медленно наблюдал, как они опускаются, даруя взору сушу, просторы и вновь зарождающуюся человеческую жизнь. Неа умирал и возрождался; чувствовал пыль Голгофы, сырые холода Новой Англии и жар древней Яффы. Он видел всё это, казалось бы, своими глазами, но… не чувствовал.  
Всё, что он чувствовал, началось в тот день, когда их с Маной нашла Катерина Кэмпбелл и назвалась матерью.  
Люди! Виноваты — испортили его. Сделали… таким же человеком.  
Неа Кэмпбелл почувствовал чужое присутствие прежде, чем дверь открылась. Линали скользнула внутрь тихой тенью, не спрашивая разрешения, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания. У мисс Ли был хороший инстинкт самосохранения, чего нельзя было сказать об остальных её дружках-экзорцистах, но сейчас он её…  
Подводил.  
Или, возможно, Неа был слишком высокого мнения, думая о себе, как о хищнике. Право слово, ну чего его бояться — стаканом в лоб запустит, что ли?  
— Я тебя не ненавижу, — сказала она, — я тебя простила.  
Неа улыбнулся.  
— Вот тебе факт: человек вообще слишком легко всё прощает.  
Линали тоже улыбнулась: понимаю.  
Линали не пыталась сделать ему легче, не пыталась ни утешить, ни найти утешения. Она, возможно, искала чужой-родной образ в затерявшихся частицах уличной пыли между этих белых ресниц; пыталась увидеть в жёлтой радужке глаза знакомую глубокую серость; получить в ответное прикосновение-сжатие пальцев проклятой руки на своих. Неа не любил строить догадки; ещё больше Неа не любил разочаровываться. В протянутых к ней руках была открытая деревянная гибкость больного человека, но Линали потянулась к ним, упала в широкие ладони и запахом розового перца — ножом — провела по внутренней стороне ноздрей Неа. Сердце-птичка билось о грудную клетку; будь Неа Джойдом — вырвал бы его на память, не задумываясь.  
Неа — сейчас ненавидел Линали Ли. Но вот ещё один факт: человек так непостоянен.  
— Что ты собираешься делать с Тысячелетним? — спросила она тихо, и тяжесть её бёдер приятно сдавила колени. Неа улыбнулся.  
— Если пришла, чтобы задавать такие вопросы — проваливай.  
Линали нахмурилась; глаза полыхнули недовольством, но закрылись тонкими веками сразу же, стоило Неа приблизиться к её лицу и коснуться её кожи воздухом, выветривая из головы тяжёлые мысли. Он провёл пальцами по бледным щекам, по тонким волосам и шее, оголившейся, когда Линали откинула голову. Хмурила тёмные брови и кривила губы; мисс Ли, возможно… хотела его ненавидеть.  
— Убить бы тебя, — сказал Неа с сожалением, разворачивая её, раскладывая, любовно проникая в раскрывшееся тело, ведь Линали — дар, ниспосланный ему с Небес самим Господом, не иначе.  
Возможно, Рай — это не место, Рай — это человек. И пахнет он мэйхуа и розовым перцем.  
— Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я умер? — спросил он загнанно, глухо.  
Линали молчала.  
— Лёгкий вопрос, ну же.  
Если это бы только помогло вернуть Аллена?..  
Не так ли?  
Потому что плевать, будь я хоть трижды человек, плевать на всё человечество в целом — главное, чтобы твой Аллен Уолкер был рядом с тобой?  
— Я ужасная эгоистка, — ответила она просто, обнимая его, и Неа упал.  
Мизерере, Боже, мизерере.  
Упал и потянул её за собой. Она не сопротивлялась.  
* * *  
Мана Кэмпбелл в подобные моменты смотрел на него с таким осуждением, что любому стало бы стыдно. Любому — но не Неа.  
Мана стоял поодаль, засунув руки в карманы и сгорбив плечи. Глядел на него своим фирменным осуждающим взглядом и глазами одними же просил не делать этого. Неа на его взгляд только усмехался — не первый день знакомы, знает же, что бесполезно, пусть отстанет.  
— А если дядю Сайруса позову? — спросил он беспомощно. Неа размял пальцы.  
— Не позовёшь.  
Не позовёт, иначе Неа так влетит, что уши покраснеют. Мана был занудой и гласом рассудка, но стукачом — никогда. Мана вытер замаравшуюся в грязи подошву о цветущий ковыль и плюхнулся рядом же на землю, всем видом показывая смирение, но не одобряя последующих действий брата. Неа подмигнул ему и слегка пригнулся, выставив одну ногу вперёд, готовый сорваться с места. Молодой буйный телёнок на этой поляне как раз повернулся к нему задом, лениво отгоняя тоненьким хвостом мух и слепней. Над чистым открытым полем повисло круглое яркое солнце; оно грело так сильно, что день превращался в пекло — редкость для Манчестера. До этого скучающий по солнцу Мана заныл, когда это солнце появилось, захотел прохлады. Неа хотел прохлады всегда.  
Он сорвался с места. Ковыль застревал в подошве ботинок и щекотал оголённые лодыжки, мелкие мошки летели в глаза и ноздри. Что-то крикнул Мана, но Неа не расслышал. Молодой телёнок приподнял голову, непонимающе шевельнул ухом, и в этот момент Неа прыгнул на его спину.  
Вначале им обуял восторг. Ноги ударили по животным бокам, руки схватились за маленькие рожки на голове, бёдра почувствовали опору. Он ощутил себя дядей Сайрусом, когда тот выезжал из конюшни на вороном Конкорде, сам к Конкорду запрещая приближаться. Мана смотрел на лошадь грустными глазами, и тогда…  
Тогда Неа предложил оседлать телёнка. Мана обозвал его дураком. Мана был прав.  
Блаженство продлилось недолго. Телёнок осознал, что происходит — ему это явно не понравилось. Неа представить не мог, что в нём будет столько силы, но тот резко качнулся вперёд, перенося вес на передние копыта, а потом откинулся назад, сбрасывая непутёвого наездника. Неа почувствовал, как тело теряет опору, а в нос опять лезут мошки. Он закрыл глаза, понимая, что сейчас будет очень больно.  
— Ты дурак! — воскликнул Мана где-то над ним. Неа едва разлепил веки — он не мог вздохнуть. Спину сковало, в горле застрял ком, ему только оставалось, что, раскрыв рот, как рыба, смотреть на брата. — Боже мой, Неа.  
В глазах Маны стояли слёзы. Он потряс брата, мало чем помогая, нервно подскочил на ноги, оглядываясь в поисках непонятно чего. Его плечи тряслись — Мана рыдал, как девчонка. Неа — не хотел его волновать. Он выгнулся, ощущая себя так, будто спинные кости раздробило молотком, и воздух наконец-то пробрался в его лёгкие.  
— Нечего рыдать, — прохрипел он, и Мана упал на колени, сгребая его в объятия. — Ты видел, видел, как я его?  
— Закрой рот, дурак, и дыши, — пробормотал Мана ему в ухо.  
Неа послушался, на всякий случай опять закрыв ещё и глаза. От Маны пахло ковылём — они успели вываляться в нём, пока нашли пастбище. Его сердце стучало, как бешенное, но постепенно успокаивалось. Неа поднял руку, обнимая брата за шею. Возможно, иногда стоит прислушиваться к его словам…  
Когда Неа открыл глаза во второй раз, то понял, что смотрит на внешний мир через призму чужого видения.  
Если бы Аллен Уолкер мог заехать ему в челюсть, то он бы ему заехал. Потом, возможно, обнажил свой ма-аленький меч и пару раз прошёлся им по и без того пострадавшему телу. Но Аллен Уолкер, к сожалению и к счастью, об этом теле пока ещё заботился, поэтому успел только высказаться о ситуации.  
Цензурно и не очень.  
Неа бы хотел ответить ему, видит Бог, хотел, когда перед этими его (чужими) глазами появилось настороженное прекрасное личико Линали. Она всмотрелась в него с недоверием, приоткрыла рот и…  
— Боже мой, Аллен.  
Расплывшиеся зрачки перекрыли и без того тёмную радужку глаз; Линали скривила губы, словно ей было больно. Силилась что-то сказать, но Неа практически чувствовал, как слова застревают в её горле. Потухшая надежда вновь вспыхнула внутри неё; _и это только от одного вида её драгоценного Аллена._  
Линали так глупо по-человечески любила этого парня.  
— Слушай, мне интересно… — смог вытолкнуть Неа из себя, когда холодная капля из глаза Линали упала на его щёку. — Скажи что-нибудь на китайском.  
Линали вздрогнула, округлила глаза и недоверчиво посмотрела на него. Радужка вернулась в норму, и глаза затопило разочарованием. Она сказала — дрожащим усталым голосом.  
— Не ожидал кантонского диалекта — у тебя слишком узкое лицо для кантонской девушки. И туда я не пойду, зачем же так грубо, — ласково сказал Неа, окончательно выгоняя из себя пробудившегося Аллена и заставляя Линали отвернуться от него, гневно дёрнув губами.  
Её спина была узкой, фигура расширялась к бёдрам — с такими легко будет при родах. На светлой коже было много шрамов, бледных, раны, зашитые аккуратно и с любовью — роскошь для войны, но для Линали позволялось.  
Ей бы, подумал Неа, дома сидеть. Быть красивой и любимой, найти себе достойного мужчину и забыть о военных невзгодах. Он сообщил ей об этом, проведя пальцем по линии позвоночника.  
— Видела я, — ответила Линали, — красивых любимых женщин, нашедших достойного мужчину. Это те, которые умирают при четвёртых родах? Или те, которые получают от шлюх через мужа люэс? Некоторые женщины героини, не хуже героев войны, но о них почему-то не говорят так много и с таким восторгом.  
— Ты хочешь славы? Хочешь, чтобы о тебе говорили? — заинтересовался Неа.  
Бледная кожа исчезала под тканью одежд. Неа смотрел на это с неким сожалением.  
— Ты меня слушаешь, но не слышишь, — мягко сказала она и поднялась на ноги. Неа пожал плечами. — Теперь ответишь мне, что ты собираешься делать?  
Неа закинул руки за голову, рассматривая потолок. Белый потолок; чистый. В его комнате особняка Кэмпбеллов был красивый потолок, сохранивший увядающее в аристократических кругах имя: белая лепнина геометрических узоров с овалом посередине, от которого исходили золотые фигуры, сильно похожие на цветы. Маленький Неа не особо любил его рассматривать, зато это любил делать Мана, частенько забирающийся в его постель. Рассматривал и комментировал, вот, мол, роза в голове льва, а вот — морские волны в шторм, как ты не видишь?  
Говорят, ностальгия убивает человека.  
— А… Погоди, слышишь? — Линали недоверчиво нахмурилась на его слова. — Пробст, заходи, подслушивать — нехорошо.  
Линали глянула на него с паникой: оденься. Неа зевнул и соизволил натянуть на сокровенное место кусок простыни.  
— Что случилось с миссис Пробст Саттон? — поинтересовался он, когда Пробст зашёл внутрь и сел в кресло в углу комнаты.  
— Филиппа умерла при четвёртых родах, — кашлянул Пробст. Неа видел, как дрогнули плечи Линали. — На четвёртом мертворождённом. Но я не за этим пришёл.  
Ну конечно, подумал Неа. Вам от меня только Граф и нужен.  
Сегодня было уже воскресенье. Неа встал с мягкой кровати и натянул на ноги штаны, чувствуя спиной два ожидающих прожигающих взгляда. Поспешил накинуть на плечи рубашку, чтобы спасти оголённую спину от них, поискал взглядом ботинки.  
— Слева, под кроватью, — подсказала Линали.  
— Справа, у того кресла, — одновременно с ней ответил Пробст.  
Неа глянул на них по очереди и решил, что ему пока не нужны ботинки.  
— Зачем ты пришёл сейчас? Ты хочешь что-то предложить? — спросил он у Пробста. Пробст покачал головой. — Тогда остаётся только…  
Что ж. Потерять личину Неа Д. Кэмпбелла.  
Неа упал в свободное кресло и вытянул ноги; пошевелил пальцами и рассеянно глянул на них. С губ экзорцистки Ли готовы были сорваться обвинительные слова: мы могли бы попытаться. Ты мог бы не предавать Орден и не толкать к предательству меня, танцуя на костях моего чувства к Аллену. Совместными усилиями мы могли бы победить Графа и его семью.  
Могли бы, смогли бы, мог бы. Сослагательного наклонения Неа наслушался ещё в пророчествах Ветхого Завета и того же Иоанна Богослова — и поскорей бы они сбылись. Где там четыре всадника Апокалипсиса, один тот, что зовётся Смертью — на бледном коне? А тот, что несёт войну и размахивает большим мечом — на рыжем? Мог бы… Неа быть им? Ими?  
— Линали, — позвал он. Запах мэйхуа и розового перца выветривался с её кожи, смывался потом и грязью. Неа не жалел о том потерянном аромате, привыкая к новому. — Я скажу тебе: слияние с Адамом вернёт тебе Аллена. Что тогда ты сделаешь?  
Спросил — и откинулся на спинку кресла, любуясь выполненным эффектом.  
Пробст глянул на него — кто бы мог подумать — недовольно. Доводить людей Неа любил ещё сорок лет назад, и за это время своим привычкам не изменил, поэтому от молчаливого осуждения старого друга отмахнулся — как когда-то отмахивался от разумных предостережений Маны. Но вот Линали… Линали смотрела на него с прожигающей ненавистью, с полыхающей в нефти зрачков яростью и готовностью прямо в тот же момент размазать по стенке, выбив из тела остатки жизни. Чтобы не пришлось выбирать. Неа даже рот приоткрыл — такая Линали нравилась ему куда больше. Аллен… У Аллена не было и не будет чести получить от неё такой взгляд.  
— Не заставляй меня думать об этом, не после того, как рассказал свою — вашу — историю, — тихо проговорила она, сжав кулаки. — Принимай решение сам, и я постараюсь принять его.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Неа, почти перебивая её. — Нет, нет, ты — лжёшь. Ты готова глотку перегрызть за каждого своего друга, за Аллена. Я вижу пульсирующую вену на твоём лбу, чувствую запах пота, _слышу твои мысли_ , могу прощупать это желание избавиться от меня, вернуть равновесие в мир, спасти Аллена.  
Линали разжала кулаки, устало опустив голову. Скрыла взгляд от него — но себя всю не скроешь. Неа встал с кресла и опустился на кровать рядом с ней, прижал к себе девичье тело и зарыл пальцы в её волосы.  
— Ora pro me.  
— Я… я буду, — сказала она, сдаваясь, и голос её дрожал. — Я буду молиться. Только сделай это. Пожалуйста, верни Аллена.  
Последние слова сорвались в какой-то непонятный размытый набор букв. Пробст скрыл своё лицо за кудрями, поджал губы. Неа смотрел только на него, пока прижимал к себе Линали, одними губами шептал и просил принять и понять его решение.  
Пробст, наверное, был единственным человеком, который держался за Неа и действительно им дорожил.  
Неа поднял красивое лицо Линали за подбородок, убрал прилипшие к коже волосы и оставил отпечаток сухих губ на её лбу. Почувствовал ускользающий запах, ощутил тело, тянущееся к нему, но отстранил и отстранился, прикрывая глаза.  
Если Неа действительно настолько очеловечился, то должен умереть — все люди умирают.  
* * *  
Мана протянул к нему руку. Узкая ладонь брата исчезла из поля зрения Неа, но он почувствовал тёплые пальцы в своих волосах. Мана сосредоточенно потянул за ковыль, застрявший в чужих прядях, отстранил руку и начал наматывать травинку на палец. Неа фыркнул, понимая, что действия эти бесполезны — всё равно на место этого стебелька придёт ещё парочка новых.  
— Как твоя спина?  
— Как чувство твоего достоинства? — буркнул Неа. Мана мягко улыбнулся.  
— Если б я не рассказал дяде Сайрусу о случившемся, то ты бы, возможно, стал инвалидом. Так что подумай дважды, прежде чем называть меня стукачом и заговаривать о чувстве моего достоинства, — ответил он спокойно.  
— Ты худший брат на свете, — хмыкнул Неа и упал на мягкую перину из полевой травы. Перед глазами мелькнули пронзительно-синие цветы горечавки, и Неа, недолго думая, сорвал один. — На.  
Мана растерянно поблагодарил его и взял цветковый сорняк в руки. Стебельком заправил в нагрудный карман и, кажется, остался вполне довольным. Плюхнулся рядом с братом и, щурясь, посмотрел на покрытое толстыми пушистыми облаками солнце. Неа лениво приоткрыл глаз и скосил взгляд на него, увидев профиль и складки на лбу. Брат хмурился.  
— Я не злюсь, — вздохнув, проговорил он. Складки на лбу Маны разгладились, на губах заплясала довольная улыбка.  
— Я знаю, что ты не злишься. Но хотел, чтобы ты сказал это вслух.  
Неа приподнялся на локтях. Решил, что лицо Маны слишком уж лучилось радостью и полез на него, пытаясь выдернуть из кармана подаренный им же цветок. Мана так просто не давался; он уткнулся ладонями в плечи Неа и попытался оттолкнуть его. Началась возня, приятная, наполненная смешным пыхтением Маны, запахом свежей травы и остатками влажной росы на голых лодыжках. Неа расхохотался, когда удалось подцепить бутон горечавки — зубами — и откатился в сторону. Облака поплыли на восток, открыли солнце и ослепили мальчишек на мгновение.  
— Давай больше без телят? — отсмеявшись, спросил Мана. Неа только улыбнулся, ничего не обещая. Брат замолчал, склонился над ним, внимательно рассматривая. Спиной заслонил солнце. — Ты передумал?  
— О чём? — зевнул Неа. Опять посмотрел в лицо Маны и забыл, что ещё хотел сказать.  
— Готов теперь стать единым целым со мной, как и раньше? — очень тихо сказал Мана.  
Неа резко сел, моргнул, когда открыл глаза, понял, что на этом поле среди травы лежал не мальчишка-Кэмпбелл, а Четырнадцатый, закованный в чужое тело. Мана рядом будто постарел лет на сорок, сидел рядом на корточках, чесал щетину и вяло рассматривал Неа. Из нагрудного кармана его длинного бежевого пиджака торчал бутон синей-синей горечавки.  
— Поверить не могу, что человек, умеющий проникать в мои мысли, не может знать, передумал я или нет.  
Взгляд Маны, нет, Адама, наконец остановился. Он смотрел теперь прямо ему в глаза, но смотрел так отстранённо, словно глядел сквозь. Неа повёл плечами и едва сдержался от того, чтобы дёрнуться от потянувшейся к нему руки.  
— Хочешь убрать травку? — пошутил Неа.  
Адам, наконец, улыбнулся. Ладонью остановился на щеке брата и ласково потрепал её.  
— У тебя не получилось в прошлый раз и не получится вновь. Я готов простить тебя. Я уже простил тебя, — сказал он ровно. — Ты будешь в Манчестере. У Корнелии.  
Неа выдохнул.  
— Я буду.  
Рука скользнула к шее.  
— Хорошо. А пока — падай.  
Неа закрыл глаза и упал, выныривая из воспоминаний-видений.  
— Манчестер, — сказал он Линали, повернулся на правый бок и постарался вновь заснуть. Линали положила руку ему на плечо. — Ну что такое, радость моя? Ты не дашь доброму богобоязненному человеку выспаться перед смертью?  
Линали хмыкнула ему прямо в ухо, приятно ударив по коже волной прохладного воздуха. Неа поёжился и прижался к её животу спиной, плавно утекая в новые сновидения, на границе сознания чувствуя, как мягкие ладони гладят его по волосам.  
Чего это с ней?  
— Чего это с тобой?  
Линали замялась на мгновение.  
— А нет… другого способа?..  
Неа открыл глаза, понимая, что выспаться ему уже не удастся.  
— Нет ли такого хитровыебанного способа оставить в живых и меня, и Аллена, при этом победив Графа? Я думал, ты успела уже достаточно разочароваться в этой жизни, чтобы не рассчитывать на такие хорошие варианты. А, вот знаешь одного парня, которому Бог сказал принести своего сына в жертву?  
Линали опешила. Неа перекатился на спину и мог теперь созерцать её бледное лицо.  
— Ты про Авраама и Исаака что ли? Из Ветхого Завета?  
— Точно. Я читал Библию сорок лет назад, мне простительно. Я это к чему. Нам всегда приходится выбирать, Лина, что принести в жертву, и что бы человек ни говорил, он всегда выбирает. Не может не выбрать, иначе лишится и того, и другого.  
Он поцеловал Линали глубоко и медленно, поглаживая затылок, чтобы ничего не отвечала. Линали ответила на поцелуй с задержкой, нащупала ладонью его руку и сжала его пальцы так сильно, что те болеть начали. Силы в этой девице — хоть отбавляй, Неа начинали казаться глупыми мысли о Линали, как о кроткой покорной жёнушке.  
— Это случится в Манчестере?  
— Мхм.  
— А как произойдёт это слияние? Вы коснётесь друг друга, вокруг появится свет и — бум? Или нет?  
— Мхм.  
— А что случится с Алленом?  
Неа до последнего не терял надежды поспать.  
— В душе не ведаю. Проведём эксперимент. Станем первооткрывателями. Потом расскажешь всё этому рыжему книжнику Лави — вот он обзавидуется.  
Линали весело усмехнулась и, наконец, замолчала.  
— Я сказала когда-то — подумала, — что понимаю тебя, — выдохнула она ему в ухо. — Но, кажется, это совсем не так.  
Звук её шагов, когда она покидала комнату, преследовал Неа весь его недолгий и беспокойный сон. Он проснулся уже в понедельник, открыл глаза, ему показалось: в отблесках несуществующего здесь света плавают несуществующие же пылинки. Протянул руку и ладонь разогнал пыль, и та заплясала быстрым хаотичным фламенко. Сдерживать усмешку не пришлось — она передумала выцветать на губах, когда он вспомнил. _Сегодня же понедельник._  
Наверное, выставлять внутренние временные рамки было плохой идеей, но без них Неа тянул бы и тянул.  
Он представил: за пределами Ковчега — яркое солнечное утро, уже не рассвет, ещё не полдень. Солнце пронзительное и слепящее, погода омывает кожу прохладой и предвещает тёплый день, когда роса сойдёт с короткой травы. Неа не сдержал улыбки: когда-то давно он видел, он чувствовал это каждый день. Вытаскивал Ману из его кровати и с ним же убегал на луга, купаясь в этой утренней траве и предвещая погожий денёк.  
Надо… идти. Но перед этим…  
Выдернул Линали из её комнаты и утренней дремоты, потянув за собой за руку. Рука — дрожала, как листья тополей во время грозы и бури. Сжал пальцы, не рассчитав силу, бросил извинения и поймал взгляд, растерянный, обеспокоенный, и получил в ответ слова непонимающие, но тёплые.  
Линали сказала: нет, всё-таки я тебя не понимаю. Неа бы не хотел уходить непонятным, теперь, когда Аллена нет.  
— Мы с Маной, — сказал он, толкая дверь, — когда-то увлекались музыкой.  
— Музыкой? — Она хлопала ресницами, рассеянная со сна.  
— Послушай.  
Шифрованные ноты давно отпечатались в его голове, а пальцы Аллена, свои собственные, упали на клавиши и сами же потянулись в нужных направлениях. Он управлял своим творением, своей музыкой, хотя мог использовать для этого любое другое действие, не требующее больших усилий и музыкальной эстетики. Проклятая рука слушалась неохотно и с трудом — мелодия сбивалась то и дело, резала по ушам. Он бы давно уже хлопнул крышкой по клавишам с раздражением, но — зрительница. Ради зрителей надо стараться.  
— Я не жду, — сказал, — что ты поймёшь меня… Хотя нет. Не верь мне — жду.  
Порывистыми движениями легко можно отпугнуть человека, и Линали Ли, ничем не отличаясь от других, на инстинктах отпрянула от него, метнувшегося к ней одним резким движением. Её тёмный взгляд прояснялся, смотрел настороженно, и грустно, и тепло — как у Линали получалось это совмещать?  
— Я писал музыку. Называл Катерину Кэмпбелл матерью, а Ману — братом. Имел друзей, купался в утренней росе и падал… падал с телёнка, да. Было больно, не надо так улыбаться. Я человек, Лина, но, кто бы что ни говорил, человеку не свойственно идти на жертвы — только единицам. Либо я та единица…  
— Либо ты не человек, — очень тихо сказала Линали и прикрыла глаза. — Но мне сейчас так сложно в это поверить.  
Следующее его движение — плавное и мягкое, осторожное, словно боялся спугнуть маленького зверька. Линали позволила тронуть себя, сузив тёмные глаза, вытерпела прикосновение и вновь отпрянула, садясь на подлокотник белого кресла. Руки — дрожали.  
— Скажи мне, — прочистив горло, сказал Неа. Сел на корточки перед ней, сразу став ниже, посмотрел снизу-вверх. — Когда ты была ребёнком, что говорили твои родители? Про будущего мужа? Про взросление? Боялась ли ты проснуться в один день и обнаружить на своих бёдрах и простынях кровь, или ждала того с трепетом? Расскажи мне о прошлой жизни, той, в которой ты была человеком, а не экзорцисткой.  
Линали глянула на Неа так, что ему показалось на мгновение, что она его ударит. Не ударила, но сжала ладони в кулаки.  
Сказала просто:  
— Я не помню.  
Неа почувствовал, как по губам плывет улыбка. Продолжай, Лина.  
— Из своего раннего детства я помню не так много вещей, как хотелось бы. Запах цветущей по зиме-весне мэйхуа, складки на шёлковой материной одежде, опиумная трубка, зажатая в губах отца. Почему-то всё это помнится отлично, а вот их смех, их руки, их слова — всё это вылетело из головы…  
…и осталось ускользающим фактом. Да: они смеялись.  
Если поймать её ладони и начать гладить их, легко можно заметить вздутые вены и шершавую кожу — никак не похоже на ладони прекрасной семнадцатилетней девы, но реальность давно даёт Неа под дых. Линали своих ладоней не стеснялась; смотрела рассеянно, как они утопают в чужих, ещё более грубых и безобразных, отвечала на ласку поглаживанием пальцев. Неа следил взглядом за каждой веной, рассматривал короткую линию жизни и грубо сломанный на указательном пальце ноготь — куда угодно, но только не в глаза напротив.  
— Когда всё случится, когда ты будешь уходить, — сказал он неожиданно тихо, — не оборачивайся, если не хочешь стать соляным столпом жены Лота. Если не хочешь, что Орфей, потерять свою Эвридику.  
— Эвридика — это ты? — усмехнулась она, и Неа почувствовал: перевела на него взгляд.  
Пришлось ответить ей своим.  
— Эвридика — это я. А о детстве помнить не нужно. Ни мне, ни тебе.  
Линали явно опять его не поняла, но согласно прикрыла веки и, наконец, расслабила свои руки.  
* * *  
Он поднялся во вторник засветло, по крайней мере, он думал, что в Манчестере время ещё не пришло к рассвету. Неа не чувствовал волнения, скорее, какую-то щемящую томную грусть, которую понял и принял, от которой даже не старался избавиться. Вышел за дверь; старый друг сидел тут же, недалеко, прямо на земле, без очков, с растрёпанными волосами. Пробст не сказал ни слова, но смотрел… без недовольства. Старый друг тоже чувствовал грусть и тоже принял её.  
Линали подоспела, когда Неа начал открывать Врата, слеповато и сонно щурясь от этого яркого света. Стоял несколько долгих мгновений перед тем как шагнуть; не думал ни о чём и ничего не боялся, но завис, пока Пробст не толкнул его в лопатки широкой грубой лапой.  
Даже после его, Неа, смерти многие вещи не изменятся — и Пробст в том числе.  
Аллен Уолкер крепко заснул где-то глубоко внутри Неа, возможно, застряв среди просторных полей за особняком Кэмпбеллов. Неа его не чувствовал. Неа становилось грустно. Он попросил Линали и дорогого друга оставаться снаружи и сильно по нему не скучать.  
Адам ждал Неа в его комнате особняка Кэмпбеллов; лежал на ветхой кровати с клопами и смотрел на сохранивший лепнину потолок, закинув руки за голову. На тихие, но слышные шаги не обернулся даже, только скосил вялый мутный взгляд пустых глаз. Неа чувствовал страх до этого в своей жизни, но в этот раз — не было ничего подобного.  
— Неа. Видишь? — сказал вдруг громко и чётко. Вытянул руку с указательным пальцем к потолку, и Неа покорно задрал голову, всматриваясь. — Роза в голове льва. А это — морские волны в шторм.  
Неа рассмеялся.  
— Опять ты за своё.  
Адам поднимался на ноги медленно и устало, как болеющий подагрой старик. Забавно, что Неа в теле шестнадцатилетнего юнца мог зваться его близнецом. Адам сделал к нему шаг, и ещё один, и ещё, и тяжесть пропадала из его движений, словно что-то вело его за собой, словно что-то придавало ему сил. Его ладонь прошлась по седым грязным волосам Неа, коснулась сереющей на глазах кожи, погладила глазные яблоки под закрывшимися веками. Неа сам чувствовал иррациональное влечение к этому человеку; к Адаму хотелось прикасаться, к нему хотелось прижиматься и, потеряв голову, потерять и себя.  
Свою личину.  
Личину Неа Д. Кэмпбелла.  
Ведь Маны… Маны давно уже не существует.  
— У людей есть ритуал прощания…  
— Прощай, Мана.  
— …он растягивается на долгие мучительные минуты и преисполнен длинных речей и неловких касаний.  
— Неловкие касания у нас уже есть, а вот в длинных речах я, увы, не мастер.  
Вначале ему думалось, что пальцы у Адама тёплые. Тепло от его рук разливалось по всему его телу, от щёк до ступней.  
Сейчас — он не чувствовал рук Адама, их температуры, но знал, что брат продолжает его касаться.  
— По крайней мере, она будет молиться за меня, — выдохнул Неа и резко открыл свои янтарные жёлтые глаза.  
* * *  
— Здесь, — сказал Пробст, поправив сползающие с носа очки, — находилась комната Неа когда-то.  
Перед наглухо закрытыми высокими дверями мисс Ли остановилась; замерла. Её тонкая спина казалось особенно маленькой перед этим дубовым массивом, а запястья — слишком тонкими, чтобы толкнуть дверь внутрь. Пробст подумал: надо бы помочь, но вот ладони на хрупких запястьях толкнули двери, и те легко и покорно отворились.  
Пробст почувствовал себя глупо и опять поправил очки.  
— Я боюсь заходить, — сказала Линали, будто бы сама удивляясь своим словам. А вот Пробст — ни капельки не удивился. Он сказал:  
— Я бы тоже боялся, но слишком волнуюсь за старого друга и слишком устал терять близких мне людей. Вы не устали разве?  
Экзорцистка глянула на него тяжело и мрачно, позволила оттеснить себя с пути и первым зайти в комнату.  
Пробст пробыл на этом свете больше пятидесяти лет, пережил четырёх мертворождённых детей, один из которых забрал его жену, и давно перестал на что-то надеяться. В таких ситуациях это спасало. Тело Неа — седоволосого мальчика, — лежало на полу, выглядело целым и здоровым. Пробст склонился над ним, поймал рукой запястье и нащупал пульс.  
— «И я взглянул, и вот, конь бледный, и на нем всадник, которому имя „смерть“».  
Линали быстро появилась сзади, схватила его за плечо и потянула на себя, заставив убрать руку от чужого запястья, потерять то и дело ускользающий путь. Смотрела на него злыми мокрыми глазами, дрожала одними губами, готовая защищать и отстаивать, и Пробст почувствовал трепет перед этой женщиной.  
Она была похожа на Филиппу, когда та замахивалась на него подковой.  
— Больше не конь, — выдохнула она, отпуская его, так же быстро успокаиваясь. — Больше нет всадника, мистер Саттон.  
Она упала на колени рядом с телом и положила седую голову к себе на колени. Аккуратно убрала со лба волосы и позвала человека другим именем, к которому Пробст не привык, которое Пробст не хотел слышать. Он смотрел, как по щекам девы катятся слёзы, как губы шепчут молитву, и улыбнулся.  
Человек жив, пока живы воспоминания о нём. А Неа Д. Кэмпбелл, всё-таки, был самым настоящим человеком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Откр.20:9-10


End file.
